Don't You Wanna Stay?
by xsphinxslady
Summary: AU & OC's - Picks up when Sookie goes to Dallas and I take it from there. Sookie/Eric and Godric/OC. What happens when Sookie is much stronger and much more aware of the supernatural world than Bill was told to expect? Based in part on the song "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_Author's Note: I know some of you are probably upset that I'm starting another FanFic when Skydancer isn't finished yet but I just can't help myself. This song has gotten thoroughly stuck in my head and it goes perfectly with my major problem with the True Blood series. This will be a massive AU fanfic for True Blood picking up right before the meeting between Sookie, Eric, Bill, Isabel, and Stan regarding how to find Godric at the FotS compound. You may notice similarities between Seren (pronounced Say-ren) and Dara/Skydancer…because there are…big ones since she's my favorite character I've ever created and I use variations of her over and over._

Disclaimer: As always True Blood and its characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. All OC's are from my own imagination. "Don't You Wanna Stay_" _featuring Kelly Clarkson belongs to Jason Aldean.

Translations are in parentheses following the foreign language. Seren speaks Irish or Gaelic.

*x*x*x*x*

"Don't You Wanna Stay"lyrics:

I really hate to let this moment go

Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow

When a goodbye kiss, feels like this

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast

I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last

When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

Oh yeeah

Oh, you feel so perfect, baby

Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

*x*x*x*x*

**One**

Waiting for Bill to succumb to his need to die for the day is killing Sookie. All she needs is for him to pass out so she can finally make a phone call. All things considered it's a call she should've made the day he walked into Merlotte's if not after he forced her to take his blood to save her butt. Thank god she never slept with him although she came mighty close after her Gran's funeral.

She's not so stupid as to ignore the effects his blood has had on her. She's managed to circumvent some of the pull…but not all. And right now that's a mighty dangerous status quo.

At last he felt his end of the bond grow silent with this day rest. Relieved that there's no chance he can eavesdrop on her call from his room across their shared suite she picks up the phone from the nightstand and dials the number from memory.

There's some things so important you don't ever forget them.

Who will cover your behind in a pinch is one of those things.

The ringing of the phone seemed to last forever before that voice tinged with great age and flavored with its native Ireland came across the line.

_"Dia duit?"_ _(Hello? Good day?)_

"Hello, Seren."

"Ah, Sookie." She could hear the smile on Seren's face. _"Cad is féidir liom a dhéanamh duit?" (What can I do for you?)_

"Bill's asleep, Seren." Sookie laughs at her. "You can speak English."

"Maybe I don't want to, just in case." Seren laughs along with her. Her dislike of the vampire has never been secret even though she's never met the creature. Something about how he just happened to wander into Merlotte's seemed awfully convenient especially with the events that followed. As far as she knows Sookie has kept their friendship a secret from everyone including her late Gran, as she'd requested years ago when they first met.

Sobering Sookie cut to the chase.

"I'm helping Eric the Sheriff of Area Five locate the Sheriff of Area Nine in Dallas. The fanatics at the Fellowship of the Sun have already made one attempt to grab me. But…"

"They don't know who you are and you want to do something stupid." Seren sighs. More courage than brains some days. But it's to be expected from such a youngling.

"I wouldn't call it stupid….per se." Sookie laughs, well aware of Seren's feelings after she nearly died at Rene's hands and her involvement with vampires.

"What's the plan?" Falling silent she listened as Sookie explained her idea. It could work…and it could also become a colossal fuck up with an unknown traitor running around. "You're going to need backup."

"I was hoping…"

Seren shook her head sighing.

"I'll be there an hour before sunset but I'll wait for you to tell the vampires your idea before I crash their party. I'll have to take precautions…" She trailed off. It wouldn't be the first time she's associated with vampires but never before has she run such a high risk of exposure. Sookie's just lucky that they aren't sure she's Fae. The last thing either of their peoples need is for untrustworthy vampires to figure out they still exist in the world.

"See you then." With that sorted they say goodbye and Sookie lays down to rest. It's going to be a long night.

*x*x*x*x*

The constant arguing is driving Sookie insane. Not as much as it is Eric but still…moan, complain, insult, repeat. Trying to distract herself she studies Godric's nest. The fireplace is quite nice. Finally she hears what she's been waiting for. Seren's mind appeared on the edge of her radar.

"…I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." She said at last.

"No!"

"Explain."

Ignoring Bill's dismissal of a perfectly viable plan she explained that they don't know who she is so she should be in and out in no time. For once Eric is looking at her with something other than lust or curiosity on his beautiful face. Something that looked like…respect.

"You can't go alone during the day. We'd be helpless to assist you." At last Bill comes up with a semi-solid argument. Not that it'll do him a lick of good.

"Who said anything about Sookie going alone?" Voice carefully masked to sound like an average Southern woman Seren moved from the shadows ignoring the shocked looks on the vampires faces.

Smiling brightly Sookie ran over to give her old friend a hug. "I've missed you."

"You too, _milseán amháin" (Sweet one)_ she whispered low enough to avoid Bill's ears. Though not Eric's according to the raised brow he sent in their direction.

"Sookie, who is this?" Bill demanded.

"I made a call this morning." Sookie said brightly. "I knew you wouldn't let me go alone, and a cult in the South would be suspicious of a lone woman anyway. Seren agreed to come help me out. We're old friends."

"How can we know she can be trusted?" Eric asked. Something about this mystery woman tickled the back of his mind, much like Sookie's scent there was something not human about her.

Moving further into the room Seren allowed the others to get a good look at her. Long chocolate brown hair was pulled back into an intricate braid while her eyes were concealed behind thick, mirrored sunglasses. Her skin was bright, pale, and nearly shimmered in the firelight. But what caught their attention wasn't her hair or skin or her beautiful classic features. It was her body. Draped from throat to toe in shimmering, gleaming, silver woven cloth as impenetrable to vampires as armor, the dress was lovely with a single cut-out from the tops of her shoulder to the bottom points of her shoulder blades in back. The one weakness in the armor covering her petite, well-rounded form.

"Did you really think I would come unprepared to a meeting with strange vampires?" She asked archly.

Now Eric is certain of it, this creature whoever she is, is more than human. He hasn't seen a dress like that in centuries.

Sookie barely held back a giggle at the looks on the vampires' faces. She really should've done this sooner. Like a Fangtasia or somewhere equally filled with vampires who would be forced to look but not touch.

"It's simple. We'll be the Stackhouse sisters from New Orleans. We'll say that I was attacked by vampires and was rendered blind. As a result we moved to Dallas and are seeking a new church with like-minded individuals. Since I never remove my sunglasses in mixed company it should work." She shrugged her shoulders in the heavy silver dress. Although that is only partially the truth of what she plans to tell them. But there's some things vampires don't need to know. And Jason's whereabouts is definitely at the top of the list.

"And when were you planning to tell us that you called in an outsider, Sookie?" Bill asked harshly. He could feel his control of the young telepath slipping through his fingers and his undead life along with it. Sophie Anne will never let him live if he fails to deliver the girl.

She shrugs at his question. "When she got here."

Bill snarls at the lack of respect being shown him while the other vampires struggle not to laugh. He really isn't well liked in the vampire world.

The two woman share a look. They have plans to make and things to do without having vampires looming over them.

"What's the big one's name?" Seren mock-whispers to Sookie. Eric raised a brow at them.

"That's Eric."

"You didn't tell me he was a Viking Sex-God-On-A-Stick." Seren nearly burst into laughter at Bill's outraged expression and Eric's smirk.

"You never asked." Sookie giggled. Seren is such a troublemaker. It comes with the territory of being what she is.

"Eric, then. I'll need you to accompany us back to my apartment so Sookie and I can get ready for our little assignment in the morning."

Eric shakes his head in bemusement but agrees. He'd love to spend some time with the luscious Sookie away from her overbearing guard-vamp.

"Absolutely not. Sookie is _mine_. I'll accompany her anywhere she needs to go." Bill burst out, furious.

Seren arches a brow, a haughty look upon her face.

"Sookie is _not_ property or a pet, vampire. You would do well to remember that. And she will come with me and Eric _will_ join us." Everyone in the room could hear the threat in her voice.

"Or?" Bill sneers at her.

Quicker than the vampires could see, Seren was in front of Bill holding a finely carved stake to his heart.

"Or I'll finish you where you stand and she'll come with us anyway." She grits out infuriated at his behavior.

Shocked, Bill raises his hands in the air not about to tangle with…whatever she is.

"Good boy." Seren says patronizingly.

Nodding to Isabel and Stan the three of them move swiftly out to Seren's car at the sight of which Eric gave a low whistle. Grinning at his appreciation Seren smoothed one hand across the front end of her baby as she moved to the drivers seat. A midnight-blue '69 Yenko Camero it was in mint condition with a cool 25,000 miles on it.

"Sorry, Sook." She said. "You'll have to sit in back, there's no way Eric could fit his long legs in here."

Sookie waved her off and climbed in, ignoring Eric's low growl at the sight of her legs in the short red dress she wore to the meeting.

Once everyone was settled in Eric looked over at the ladies and asked about their agenda. While he always has time to appreciate the loveliness that is Sookie, worry has been his constant companion since he got the call from Isabel about his Maker.

"Let's get to my place." Seren said firmly. "I don't need any eavesdroppers."

Nodding, Eric sat back and enjoyed the silent ride to Seren's apartment…which turned out to be the penthouse suite at one of Dallas's finest vampire-friendly hotels, complete with a light-safe room for him to rest in. Looking around he studied his hostess carefully. While he wondered what she was before, this place has only solidified his suspicion regarding her not-human status. Few humans outside of the Top 100 richest people in the U.S. could afford a place like this on a whim let alone keeping it as a permanent residence.

Eric and Sookie settled into the living room at Seren's behest as she disappeared into her bedroom to change. Wearing all silver really isn't comfortable.

Coming back out after changing into a pair of yoga pants and a soft cotton backless halter top, she removed her sunglasses, ignoring the gasp from the Viking as she took in her friend without the hindrance the necessary precaution poses.

Seren's eyes look like a black opal, inky black swirling with bright flecks of every color under the rainbow.

"Should I?" She asks Sookie with an arched brow.

"I think he can take it." Sookie answers with a laugh at Eric's shock.

Cracking her neck Seren flexes her shoulders and allows her secret to emerge. Twin wings of glorious inky black flare out from the hidden folds in her skin between her shoulder blades and spine. Akin to an angel's wings she stretches them from their cramped position before allowing them to rest comfortably against her back.

"Questions?" She asked Eric indulgently.

Shaking off his surprise Eric blinks. "What…?" He knows she not an angel. Those winged pompous fuckers would never make friends with a human let alone agree to help a vampire.

"I'm a seraph. The product of a Fallen angel and a human. Although in my case I'm barely human, the affair in question happened pretty far back in the family tree." Seren relaxed her voice, allowing her age and accent to shine through.

Eric shakes his head. Seraphs were supposed to be true myths. But then the Fae are supposed to be extinct and a Halfling is sitting across from him.

"Onto our work. Sookie…" Seren trails off meaningfully.

Nodding firmly she answered the unasked question.

"I want to do it, Seren." She whispers. "I want him out of me. I can't tell anymore what's me and what's his influence. I want him _gone_."

"Alright," Seren moves over to one cabinet and removes a stoppered glass vial. "This potion will expunge your system of the vampire blood and free you. But I have to warn you…it's gonna hurt like hell."

"Don't care. I want him outta me." Sookie nearly teared up at the prospect of being free to make her own decisions again.

"Hold on." Eric interjects. "With you going to the FotS shouldn't you have someone who's bonded to you…an emergency warning system?"

Seren just grins at him. "Why do you think you're here, Viking? For your good looks?"

Eric smirks. Finally he's going to get his blood into little Ms. Sookie.

"Only a drop." Seren is quick to burst his bubble. "Just enough so that if she's feeling something extreme, like pain or fear, that you can feel it. Not enough to sense all her emotions or influence her. She may not even get any dreams."

He almost grumbles at that. Almost. He's not stupid after all.

Ignoring their byplay Sookie takes a deep breath and downs the contents of the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_Disclaimer: As always I own nothing except my OC's._

_A/N: I love a sweetheart Eric…I can't help it that scene on the rooftop changed him forever for me. However I'll try to keep him as true to character as I can. The song Seren sings in this chapter is called Sof Ha'Olam or End of the World. It's a Hebrew funeral song. If you would like to hear it my favorite version is from Xena: Warrior Princess. Google "Burial Xena Warrior Princess" and it should bring up the clip on YouTube._

**Two**

Eric gripped the edges of the plush wing chair he'd made himself comfortable in as Sookie dropped to the floor and began to writhe in pain as the potion hit her system. Only her immaculate self-control honed by years of locking others out of her mind kept her from screaming in agony.

_It's worth it, it's worth it, it's worth it. _She chanted silently. Anything is worth being free again, truly knowing her own mind again. No more second guessing every thought, feeling, emotion. Knowing her decisions, ideas, and opinions are really hers.

_Worth it. Worth it. Worth it. WORTH IT!_

"Can't you do something?" Eric demanded of the seraph. He despises his lack of knowledge about her and her kind. All he knows it that she's not supposed to exist and the few things he's seen for himself. It will not do. He's about to trust his Maker's life and well-being to a creature he knows too little about and a human telepath he can't convince to trust him.

This situation had fucked-up written all over it.

"No." Seren studies her friend and charge with sorrow and regret filling her. "We discussed it over and over again since that damned Compton forced her to take his blood. Besides witchcraft or a plant that's been extinct for centuries that potion I gave her is the only way to break a blood bond. If it had been a true bond it could've killed her depending on the strength of the bond. But it was a chance she was willing to take."

"Her independence is very important to her." Eric observed after a moment, ideas churning in his head. Her concern for Sookie allows him a modicum of relief as far as Godric's safety goes at least. Sookie is many things: independent, naïve at times, infuriating, irritating. But she's also kind, generous, and fair. She won't allow her angelic-reject to injure his Maker.

"Very." She agrees drily. "She's been one of my more difficult charges."

"Charges?" He cocks a brow in her direction as Sookie slowly began to calm down. "You mean…like a guardian angel?"

She snorts. "Hardly. Those whiny winged bigots are given their charges through 'divine authority', if a seraph or Fallen is looking after someone it's usually out of love, loyalty, or being sworn to a line."

"Does such things happen often?"

Sighing she crouches down next to her pretty little Faery. "Not anymore. Seraphs are all but extinct and Fallen have…other concerns."

Eric mulled that over as Sookie began to wake from her artificial trance. At once Seren lifted her back onto the brick-red suede couch behind her. Gently she brushed her golden hair from Sookie's eyes as her friend returned from her pained state of mind.

"_Banphrionsa_?"

"I'm not a princess, Seren." Sookie said as she shifted, gingerly opening her eyes. "That's you."

Seren laughed in relief. "You're one too." Her Irish lilt is out in full force. "I was worried about you, Faeling."

Rolling her shoulders Sookie cracked her neck. She felt…free. Her mind is her own again. As for her powers…Eric is still a peaceful void.

Seren on the other hand…

_We were both worried little one. _All she picked up was what the seraph projected for her to hear.

Laughing Sookie gave a happy sigh, then reviewed the last months with a clear head.

"_Motherfucker!"_

Eric and Seren exchange a shocked look. Eric had never heard that kind of language from the gracious Southern belle before while Seren knew it only happened under extreme circumstances.

"What is it, Sookie?"

_What's wrong, Banphrionsa?_

"Gran," tears welling up in her eyes Sookie looked up at Seren's wings her face blank with rage. "If it wasn't for Bill and his giving me his blood I never would've gotten involved with him and Gran…"

"Would still be alive." Seren finished for her, cursing in her mind. "That's on me, Faeling. If I hadn't gone home…"

"No, no. Seren," Sookie knelt at her friend's feet, grabbing her hands with her own for now ignoring the Viking watching with avid interest. "You've watched over me for twenty years. You deserved that break with your own people. Besides you were summoned. What were you supposed to do…" _…ignore a goddess?_ She finished just between them, knowing full well that Eric is watching and gathering information. Sookie isn't sure if he speaks Gaelic or not but she isn't going to take any chances on it as old as he is.

"If I can't blame myself than neither can you." Seren said firmly, drawing Sookie to her feet and placing her hands on her shoulders. Intent on gaining a promise from her charge she stares deeply into her eyes, impressing the importance of her words onto her. She'll be damned if she'll let Sookie take another's sin onto her soul. Seren's is dark enough for both of them.

"Deal," Sookie says nodding then turning to look at the Viking.

She nearly gasps. Until now she had no idea just how deeply Bill's blood had influenced her. _My gods…he's beautiful._ Drawing upon her willpower Sookie stiffened her knees, her pride refusing to let herself turn into a puddle of melted Sookie on the wooden floors.

Sookie heard Seren's giggle in her mind. _Like I said…Viking Sex-on-a-Stick._ Looking at her guardian the two of them burst into girlish giggles over the "hotty-hot" that is Eric Northman.

Catching the looks passing between the females and inferring the reason behind them Eric smirked at them.

"See something you like, Lover?"

Sobering, Sookie sauntered over to him with all the latent sexuality of a burgeoning Fae. Eric couldn't believe his eyes. Without Compton's blood it's like a whole new woman swaying her hips and making eyes at him. Gone was any hint of false modesty or girlish prudery. This was someone who is all-woman and knows it.

_What a magnificent creature she is. And she will be Mine._

Leaning over his seated form she perched her hands lightly on his shoulders and licking her lips whispered a fraction of an inch from his ear.

"Maybe." She all but breathed.

Proud of her protégé Seren watched Sookie regain herself after the mindfuck Compton pulled. "Much as I would like to watch you two eye fuck each other for the rest of the night…dawn is coming and we have a job to do in the morning."

With a disappointed moue of her full lips Sookie stood, crossing her arms over her chest as Eric watched her with a wicked grin.

"Just a drop." Seren warns him as his fangs clicked down into place.

Acknowledging the warning he nods before nicking the tip of his index finger allowing a drop of his ancient blood to well like a glistening ruby against the pearly sheen of his skin.

Cradling his hand with her own Sookie brings his finger up between her lips and suckled at the blood as it hit her system like a live electrical current. Teasingly she strokes her velvety tongue along the length of his finger as his bright blue eyes burn into her, watching her every movement with desire. So many years…so much power in his blood. Something tells her, warns her, that one drop is more than enough to addict her to this vampire.

Interrupting them before they could fall upon each other in a frenzy Seren knocks a vase from one of the end tables with a shrug. She never really like that one anyway.

Snapping his head around to the seraph he pulls his hand away from the little temptress.

"You're welcome to stay here, Sheriff. On my honor as a seraph nothing will harm you. But I will understand if you choose to return to your hotel."

Nodding respectfully he thanks her then says:

"I'll spend the day at the Hotel Carmilla with Bill and the others, lest I miss an update from one of Godric's nest-mates."

With a smoldering look at Sookie, he took he leave flying at high speed to beat the dawn.

*x*x*x*x*

"Well…" Seren drawls out. "That was interesting."

"Shut up." Sookie says half-heartedly. She couldn't put any real heat into it as she moved over to what will be her bed for the few hours they have before going to the FotS compound.

Seren just blows a raspberry at her back. "So Compton had a bigger hold on you than you thought didn't he?"

"Yes." She hisses out. "I don't even want to think about all the crap he put me through. Manipulating my emotions, my _desires._" She shudders.

"I could kill him for you." Seren offers eagerly. "You know I could. You should let me. You really should."

Sookie laughs, shaking her head as she shucks her clothes and climbs into her bed.

"You know I can't let you do that. Not over me." Sobering she stared at her friend, her face and wings nearly concealed in the shadows of the doorway. "I don't want you to darken anymore. Not for me. Never for me."

Uncomfortable as always at her charge's insight Seren shrugs her shoulders and wings. "As you wish. But if he ever gives me an excuse other than you. Or harms you in front of me…I'll do what I have to."

Sad, but knowing there isn't anything she can do to change her mind, Sookie nods. There's only so much she can ask her friend to do before she crosses that line between wanting her friend to be the best of herself and trying to change her essential self.

Seren could no less stop being a ruthless killer than she could change the color of her wings.

It's part of her very nature.

Like it's part of Eric's nature. But with a difference. Eric is a thousand years old Viking warrior who learned from the cradle to kill to protect and defend.

Seren is a several thousand years old Seraph/Human hybrid bred to have no remorse, no emotion, and no hesitation when it came time to make a kill. An assassin with wings. Death for hire.

Two very different sides to the same coin.

And gods help her but they are two of the most important beings in her life.

*x*x*x*x*

Later that day two lovely Southern belles decked out in matching sundresses pulled up in their sensible gray sedan at the Fellowship of the Sun, met by none other than Sarah Newlin herself. Sookie rounds the hood of the car with a wave as she assists her blind friend out from the passenger side of the car.

_Who's the blonde?_

_That's Sarah Newlin the minister's wife._

_Ah._

Making sure to appear somewhat feeble Seren made ample use of the white cane in one hand and adjusted her thick sunglasses as Sookie "led" her towards the woman in her classic twinset.

"Hi!" Texas charm practically oozed from what must've been a former Ms. Texas. "I'm so excited to meet y'all! We had no idea Jason had such lovely relatives."

Returning the greeting the two women shook hands with Mrs. Newlin, Seren barely controlling her urge to wipe her hands clean afterwards. Charm isn't all she oozes. Hate and fear have a scent and feeling all their own to her kind at the good Mrs. Newlin was ripe with them.

"Hi, I'm Jason's sister Sookie and this is my friend Katie. When she heard that Jase was here at y'all's leadership camp she just insisted we come visit and find out what y'all are about."

The Southern charm continued to flow as Seren used the excuse of her "disability" to tune out the idle chatter. While Sookie kept up the pretense and scanned the people around her Seren looked for weaknesses in security and anything suspicious or out of place. Like a door that didn't seem to lead to anywhere according to the plans she'd studied during the early morning.

"Steve! Steve!" Mrs. Newlin called over her husband with a hurried movement. With a congenial smile the Reverend moved over to greet their guests. Any friends of Jason are friend of theirs. "This is Jason's sister Sookie and her friend Katie."

"Sookie?" One dark brow arched at the name. It's very distinctive…very distinctive indeed.

"Yes." Smiling she beams charm at him. "I'm afraid Jason doesn't know we were coming to visit. We wanted to surprise him."

"And what a lovely surprise this is." He agreed. For him. Gabe would enjoy the little fangbanger immensely. Should put him in a great mood for their bonfire.

"Oh!" Mrs. Newlin suddenly seemed flustered. "I haven't shown you the chapel yet! Come, come."

Tapping with her cane Seren followed the others into the bright room. Sighing she closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the abundant light on her skin.

"I can _feel_ the light on my skin." She murmurs almost to herself.

Startled by the comment from the mostly silent woman the Newlins hurried to agree.

Remembering to keep up her act she cocks her head as if trying to locate them in the room. She felt…something. Despair. Pain. Peace. Weariness. All jumbled up and confused. _Godric._

_I found him, Faeling. He's in the basement._

_Can you distract the Newlins while I figure out a way to get us out of here without Jason? Eric needs to know we found him._

_Done._

"The acoustics in this room must be incredible." She observed, trying to kill two birds with one stone.

"They truly are wonderful." Mrs. Newlin agreed. Steve's voice can reach all the corners of the cavernous room with little effort.

Nodding, Seren tap-tap-tap'd her way over to the podium. "Do y'all mind if I try them for myself?"

"Of course," Steve waves one hand in a magnanimous gesture as Gabe enters the room.

Closing her eyes Seren gathers herself then begins to sing.

_Al tishkechi she'amarti lach_

_al tishkechi_

_shehakol kvar yadu'a merosh_

_anu kan leha'avir et hazman_

_al tik'asi she'ahavt oti_

_al tik'asi_

_shirim shet'vulim besh'karim_

_he'enakti lach k'mo shoshanim_

Noticing the lurking form of Gabe, Sookie tries peeking into his mind only to find a roiling kettle of hate and rage.

_(Zehu) sof ha'olam, sof ha'olam_

_zeh hit'chil shehefsaknu lach'lom_

_shehefsaknu kvar lekavot_

_(x2)_

Seeing the awe on everyone's faces at the nearly angelic voice coming from a supposedly-blind woman Sookie began moving towards the doors, knowing that Seren is more than capable of getting herself out of there.

_Yeled sinteti kavui_

_mul masach shedolek_

_tistakel al har'chov eich hu reik_

_kvar shachachnu eich lesachek_

_magefah orevet lanu bechol pinah_

_mechakah shenechta bemag'a_

_kvar shachachnu mah zot ahavah_

After the first lines, the voice began filling the cracks of the building, filling it overflowing with its beauty. Filtering its way down into the basement and the broken vampire that lies quietly at his daily rest.

_Sof ha'olam..._

Coaxed from his day rest Godric slowly opens his deep brown eyes, only to hear the echoing last lines of a woman's beautiful song of mourning.

_Az tikach et hakadur sheya'if otcha_

_harchek mikan_

_basof yimtze'u otcha met_

_yich'tevu shehayita shotek_

_im metim rak yachlu ledaber mah hayita omer_

_hayita tzo'ek lekulam tistaklu,_

_zehu sof ha'olam..._

Sitting up for a moment he shakes his head then lies back down and closes his eyes. A voice like that…whoever she is, she isn't for him. Someone like that deserves an angel, not a demon.

*x*x*x*x*

Snapping out of the trace induced by the woman's song, Steve noticed the fangbanger inching her way out the door.

"Grab her!" He orders Gabe.

"Steve!" Shocked, Sarah can't believe what he's doing. What on Earth possessed him to sic Gabe on such a sweet little thing?

"She's a fangbanger!" Her husband shouts at her. "I heard it all from Jason. How his sweet sister got caught up with a demon vamp and someone killed their grandmother over it. She deserves whatever she gets."

"And that one?" Gabe nods over at the stock-still form of Seren as he slings the now-unconscious Sookie over one shoulder.

With one last mournful look at the angel that sang so beautifully he nods with a sigh. Witnesses. He can't afford that right now.

"Give her to Godric."

*x*x*x*x*

A sudden shock of fear coming through the bond snapped Eric awake with a snarl. Sookie's in danger. Pacing over to the clock he stares at the time. Two o'clock. Almost six hours before sunset at this time of year. Growling he shakes his head as he lays back down.

There's not a gods-damned thing he can do until the killer sun goes down. He just hopes it isn't too late.

*x*x*x*x*


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_A/N: Just a reminder that Seren is an ancient of the Irish variety and unless otherwise stated she speaks with a heavy Irish lilt. On with the meeting between Godric and Seren…_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's._

**Three**

"Fuck!"

As the chain-link cage door slammed shut behind Seren and the limp form of Sookie, Seren grabbed the metal and rattled it hard enough to shake the cage, cursing all the while.

Fucking fate. There's only so much she can do to help Sookie, some events have to occur for her young friend to live out her destiny.

Unfortunately for them both keeping captured is one of those things. Listening that whole time to what the "good" Reverend Newlin and his meathead sidekick Gabe have planned for them both…and then not wiping them off the face of the Earth took supreme control on her part. It took Sookie longer to catch, she is still too unfocused in her skills, too distracted by the random thoughts to lock onto the important ones sometimes.

A groan came from her charge and Seren whirled to tend to her, noticing for the first time their company inside the metal cage.

In the far left corner huddled a wretched, trembling human male. The stink of his fear wafted into the air, polluting it for Seren's delicate senses. It is a bouquet unique to a singular type of cowardice: traitors.

Snorting as he began whimpering, she tends to her blonde friend.

"Sookie. Sookie. Wakey wakey little one."

Groaning Sookie sits up and places one hand against her throbbing temple. Apparently she didn't have enough Eric in her to heal her wounds. Pity. A headache is the last thing she needs right now.

Snapping her eyes open she stares over at the huddled form with a look of utter disdain.

"_Tá a ainm Hugo, tá sé leannán Isabel ar. Thug sé dóibh Godric toisc nach mbeidh sí ag dul dó." (His name is Hugo, he is Isabel's lover. He gave them Godric because she won't turn him.)_ Sookie hissed to Seren in Gaelic.

"_Eric ag dul a cuimilt dó i bpíosaí beag." (Eric is going to tear him into little pieces.)_

They share a look of complete understanding over the sentiment. All of this because your lover likes keeping you as a walking blood bank? Then he should've chosen with more care. Or not gotten involved with vampires in the first place. Foolishness.

"What's going to happen now?" Sookie asked as she moved to sit on a stack of boxes, watching Seren pace. The seraph doesn't do well in confinement.

"Eric will come for you at dusk, we just have to wait it out. But…" She trails off remembering the Reverend's instructions. "I think they're going to split us up before that. If that's the case you go with Eric. Get out. I can handle myself."

"What makes you say that?" Seren has her worried with her ominous orders.

"The Reverend gave orders for me to be given to Godric…like a pre-bonfire snack."

Sookie shudders at that. They know nothing about Godric except that he's exceptionally old and well-thought-of by his subjects in Area Nine and Eric. That's it. For all they know he could be a monster of massive proportions. And Seren bound herself to bringing him out safely when she joined Sookie in this endeavor.

She won't be able to use her lethal skills against a powerful, unknown vampire. Sookie rubs her arms as she felt a chill wash over her. If they do take her to Godric it could be a death sentence. Even an ancient seraph could have problems fending off an ancient vampire who's likely been starved and is in bloodlust. Especially without being able to use her wings to escape or her powers to kill.

Both of their heads snap around at the sound of feet on the stairs. When the sound reached the giant waste of human skin in one corner he began sniffling more quietly. He's not completely without a sense of self-preservation then. Not that anything will save him once Eric gets his hands on him.

After an indistinguishable amount of time the hulking form of Gabe came over to the cage and eyed both woman with something caught between disgust and lust.

_Ewww._

"Blind bitch." He called out. "Move over towards the door."

Again making conspicuous use of the cane still in one hand, Seren tapped her way to the cage wall and over to the door he opened, barely restraining a wince when he grabbed her bruised arm in a punishing grip. Oh, well. What she gets for not healing her wounds from her last job before coming to Dallas to help her friend.

Waiting patiently she watches as he shuts and locks the door behind her and then hauls her further into the depths beneath the church.

The further they moved away from Sookie the stronger the earlier sense of something old, wounded, and just plain tired grew. They really were planning on giving up a supposedly "innocent" woman to a vampire because a meathead wants to rape and kill Sookie. Happy day. And they say vampires are the monsters.

At least the vampires don't pretend to be anything but bloodthirsty and lustful. They don't put on a pair of white gloves and proclaim themselves saints before slitting someone's throat for "the greater good"…well…Sophie Anne might. She's crazy like that.

Seren has never been a fan of turning teenagers. Their brains never fully develop and remain stunted for year after year. The rare one will gain wisdom and insight after centuries but most stay in their impulse induced hormonal cocktail of insanity.

Sure you could get Caesar who was impressive even as a child. But more often you wind up with a Sophie Anne.

Gabe opened a solid silver door before shoving roughly inside. It was like he was afraid a sleeping vampire would suddenly wake up and rip out his throat. Climbing to her feet from where she fell into the room Seren saw why he was so afraid.

Godric is awake in the middle of the day.

"What is this?" He questioned Gabe in a soft voice that is no less powerful for being quiet. Seren closed her eyes and let his power wash over her. Yes. This truly was a vampire with the weight of ages upon him.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of his twin sized cot, Godric cocked his head at the human male at the door. A rough, rude creature but never before one so stupid as to feed him.

"The Reverend said to give her to you. So here she is." With that he slammed the door shut, glad to have that duty behind him. Now he only had to finish taking care of a few things up top before he could enjoy himself with the pretty blonde fangbanger.

_Deep brown doe eyes_. Seren was fascinated. Vampires shouldn't have doe eyes. It's just not right.

"I am sorry you've been caught up in this." Godric spoke to the lovely creature thrust so abruptly into his cell. All he wants is to be done. But the world it seems is never content to just let him rest. He studied the woman before him as she seemed to return his regard behind her sunglasses. _Why would a human need sunglasses inside? _They never fail to baffle him.

Seren took a deep breath before removing her sunglasses and tucking them away. Somehow she knows her secret will be safe with this one. She doesn't care for vampires in general…but one-on-one sometimes they aren't so bad. She smiles as she studies him without the shield, recalling her earlier thoughts on turning teens.

He must've been all of sixteen when he was turned. A man back in those days…and a warrior if she remembers her Gaulish tattoos correctly after all these years. Tousled brown hair surrounds a face that would put her angelic cousins to shame. He's lean and lithe she noted as he stood, stretching to his full height as he moved closer to study her eyes.

Cocking her head in turn she allowed him his inspection, appreciating that he doesn't tower over her to the point of ridiculousness like his progeny Eric. About five-ten she estimates. _Perfect._ A voice long silent inside her purred. Shocked she told her inner instincts to shut up.

_No lusting over suicidal vampires. _She scolds herself. _That's just asking for trouble._

_So give him something to live for. _Her primal instincts purr as she feels a warmth course through her veins.

_Shut. Up._

"What are you?" Godric breathes, enthralled by the creature before him.

Rolling her eyes at the question that routinely gets thrown at herself and Sookie, Seren stripped off the floor length sundress revealing her favorite ass-kicking clothes: solid black leather pants and a cropped, backless vest that shows off her back and a wide strip of stomach with matching flat-heeled leather boots. Crouching down she removes a pair of daggers from the top of the boots and holsters them at her hips for easier access. Studying the door she places one hand on the inner portion of the door opposite the lock and focused with her powers.

Hearing the "click" that told her the door is now open she throws a teasing glance at the vampire, noticing his fangs had extended following her little striptease.

"Coming?" She asks laughing. "We can revisit your apology and your question later once a bunch of religious fanatics aren't planning on turning you into bar-be-que."

*x*x*x*x*

Godric follows the enthralling creature out into the dreary hallway below the church. The lower levels are a labyrinthine maze designed to cost precious time during an attack or escape attempt. Staring at the smooth pearlescent skin of the female's back he felt a tingle of…interest in another being besides his child for the first time in centuries. Thinking swiftly he tried to place her eyes. He knows he's seen something like them before but it was back when he was still a young vampire, parting the fog the many years between then and now is an arduous task.

He felt his fangs begin to descend once again as he eyes that creamy patch of skin above the band of her leather pants. The curve of a woman's lower back has always appealed to him as in ages past it was a sight restricted to a lover's eyes.

Hearing something distressing he reached out and brought her to a stop with one slender hand on her shoulder. Ignoring the static that shot between them at the touch he spoke.

"I hear a woman's screams."

Seren sucked in a breath, feeling the bond between them. Now isn't the time for this…complication.

"Go." She said, motioning towards the stairs leading up to the first basement level. The sun hasn't quite set, Eric would still be trapped in his hotel and unable to rescue her friend from Gabe's less-than-tender attentions.

"And you?" Concern leached into his voice, unsure of her capabilities. The Fellowship of the Sun may be strictly human but fanatic of any race tend to be the most dangerous opponents you can face.

Seren shoots him a crooked grin that just edges into dangerous. "Don't worry about me, _vaimpír_. I have other duties just now."

Like destroying the Fellowship's cache of munitions and saving Jason's dumbass neck from the trouble he's gotten himself into over a pretty face. Again. His scent was all over the minister's wife.

Nodding at him she spins and follows the scent of gun oil and silver.

Blinking Godric shakes his head and uses his vampire speed to blast open the cage door where Gabe has a battered young human pinned down about to be violated.

Grabbing him by the neck with one hand, watching him struggle pitilessly. Even as a human man rape was a foul act beneath him. One thing that turning into a vampire never changed for him.

"Godric! It's me, Gabe!" The panicked, choked plea hissed from the waste of flesh he still held. Studying the pretty, if abused, woman struggling to remain conscious at his feet he absently snaps Gabe's neck.

Frowning he crouches down and sniffs her as she struggles to cover herself with her ripped dress. _Eric. She smells of Eric._ Shaking his head he gives a sigh, casting a contrite look at her as he helps her to her feet.

"You should not have come."

Sounds of shouting and cries came from above them as Sookie turns to look at the doorway.

"Eric." She breathes.

Smiling Godric closes his eyes, sending a call to his child.

"I am here, my child. Come."

Eric speeds into the cage, staring in wonder at his Maker.

"Godric." He says kneeling and bowing his head.

Sookie stares on in wonder. Who is Godric to Eric that the supremely arrogant, playboy Viking vampire would kneel at his feet and speak to him in utter reverence?

"You're a fool for sending humans after me." Godric rebukes his child. Though the beauty he left in the tunnels below him is something more than human, of that he is certain.

"I had no choice." Eric says, keeping his eyes lowered. "These savages, they seek to destroy you." Raising his head he looks up at his Maker.

"I'm aware of what they have planned." He says quietly. "This one betrayed you." He points to Hugo's unconscious form.

"He's with the Fellowship." Sookie says, holding herself. "They set a trap for us."

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asks, worried.

"I require very little blood, anymore."

Sirens and lights begin flashing and Godric stares towards the door. "Save the human."

"I am not leaving your side." Eric shakes his head.

Annoyed Godric frowns at this child. "I can take care of myself." He hisses.

"We have to _go_." Sookie interrupts what could only dissolve into an argument as she rushes over to the vampires.

"Spill no blood on your way out. Go."

*x*x*x*x*

After his child and Eric's human left the basement, Godric set out to track the other female, following her through the tunnels. As he tracked her he came across several burned out storerooms…but no sign of fire.

_What is she?_

Invigorated by the mystery that is his nameless would-be rescuer, Godric tracked her relentlessly, finally coming up behind her as she listed to the activity in the sanctuary below.

"Man of God my ass," Seren whispers to herself as Newlin has Eric chained with silver to an alter and threatens to tie Sookie to him to burn as well.

"Indeed." Godric agrees as she whirls to face him, silver knife extended and ready to throw.

With a sigh he listens as his nest and some strange Southern vampire break into the sanctuary and attack.

"Would you like to break this up or shall I?" He asks the mysterious creature as she leans against the wall.

"By all means," Seren waves towards the tableau below them. "My interventions tend to be of the fatal variety. I'll see you back at your nest. Try to keep your child from killing Compton, that one belongs to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_A/N: This chapter focuses more on the developing Sookie/Eric storyline than that of Godric/Seren. Also, I'll try to get the dialogue and events to match up with that of the actual episode but it's not going to be exact as I'm sure we're all familiar with those events. I'm only going to rehash what's relevant to the Sookie/Eric storyline._

_Disclaimer: If I owned True Blood Bill wouldn't be within a mile of Sookie and Godric never would've died._

**Four**

Sookie follows close behind Eric as he led the way out of the basement. Part of her worries for Seren for a moment before her good sense takes over. If there's one creature she doesn't need to worry above surviving this death trap masquerading as a church, it's the seraph. Coming to a stop at Eric's commanding motion, they peer around the corner of the outer sanctuary wall.

Fudge. Guards all decked out in silver and stakes with automatic rifles for good measure.

Before Eric could move towards the guards, Sookie grabs his shirt.

"Godric's your Maker…isn't he?"

"You shouldn't use words you don't understand." He whispers, watching the movements of the vermin guarding the door. These creatures really think that they can stand against _him? _

"You have a lot of love for his." She notes perceptively. She may not know anything about Godric and hardly anything more about Eric, but she knows love when she sees it. She doesn't need her…gift…to tell her how deeply the two feel for each other.

"Don't use words I don't understand." He lies smoothly. He knows what love is. Bill and the rest of the vampire world may think the Northman doesn't feel, can't feel, but the truth is that while he loves only rarely, once he does it's forever.

An emotion far stronger and more enduring than the fleeting fickle sentiment most humans use as an excuse for all manner of misbegotten deeds and hurtful things.

Before he could move Sookie stops him again.

"He said no bloodshed."

Turning he leans down whispering in her ear, his breath rustling the hair escaping from her braid.

"Trust me."

And then he's gone acting the bucktoothed-bubba in a truly inspiring performance. Sookie could hardly believe the Viking capable of debasing himself to that extent and all to obey his Maker.

Catching the thoughts of one of the guards she calls out: "STAKE!"

Whirling on his would-be attack Eric knocks the men out before rushing to Sookie and whisking her inside the chapel.

"Is there another way out?"

"Yes, behind the pulpit."

As they move towards the back of the room Steve Newlin interrupts them, his words and the following stalemate mostly a blur to Sookie as she watches Eric struggle between his own desire to destroy those who dared to hold his Maker captive and his Maker's directive. When he offered himself in exchange for her and Godric she could hardly believe her ears, crying out in protest as he laid down and allowed himself to be silvered.

"You have me, I traded myself for them. Sookie goes free."

The honorable Reverend Newlin just laughs, taunting Eric with the knowledge that he had no intention of allowing her to go free. Rather, he preferred to strap her to Eric and watch them both roast like marshmallows.

As she struggles to free herself, bruising her arms to the bone in the attempt, Bill crashes into the sanctuary along with most of Godric's nest.

"Sookie!"

Newlin just looks at her in equal parts wonder and disgust. "What _is _it about you?" He shakes his head, holding her at gunpoint only to be shot in the hand and head by a paintball-gun-wielding Jason Stackhouse.

Sookie breaks away from Bill, his touch repugnant to her after having his blood cleansed from her system and rushes to free Eric despite Bill's protests. Tears in her eyes she removes the silver holding him to the alter, exchanging an emotion-laden look with the injured vampire.

Blinking Eric shoves these…feelings…away and growls, rising to his feet and glides, power in every step, to the prone form of Newlin. Growling low he picks him up with one hand and holds him dangling above the alter steps.

"Eric, no!" Sookie calls out, trying to stop the vampire from disobeying his Maker. "Don't kill him."

"Steve Newlin!" Stan calls out from the sanctuary doors. "You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our asses while you round us up and lynch us? We'll kill you first, same as we did your father!"

Great. Really helpful there, Stan.

"Murderer!" Newlin mewls, trying futilely to free himself from Eric's iron grip while Eric watches him like a scientist studying a particularly foul strain of virus. One to be snuffed out.

"Destroy them." Stan orders. "All of them." A snick sounded throughout the cavernous room as the vampires sprang on the nearest Fellowship members.

Only to be brought up short of the kill by a familiar voice.

"Enough!" Godric stands strong and fearless above the sanctuary.

xXxXxXxXx

Sookie could barely hold in her laughter at the look on Newlin's face when Godric told him that he's older than Jesus. Priceless. Simply priceless. Even now mingling with the vampires back at Godric's nest she found herself chuckling inside while she waits for Seren to return from whatever side-mission she took herself on.

Speak of the devilish creature…there she is prowling through the front door as casual as she pleases.

Sookie did laugh as she caught sight of what she was wearing. Instead of the solid silver dress from the previous evening, Seren was wearing her "company" version of her hunting clothes.

Black leather pants – only without the wear marks and rips – clings to every curve while shiny patent leather black boots with sky-high heels cover her from toe to just above her knees. But it's what she's wearing on top that made Sookie – and everyone else – stop and stare. A blood red silk halter top barely covers her chest, leaving a wide expanse of her flat stomach bare along with her arms, neck, and shoulders. A silver choker covers her neck from jaw to collar bone, matched by silver cuff bracelets on each wrist and a silver belly chain. For all intents and purposes she was untouchable.

Her outfit sent a clear message: _Come, touch…but you'll pay a price…_

A tingling sensation traveled down her spine and Sookie turns from observing her friend to see the massive form of Eric a hairsbreadth from touching her. Leaning down like in the church corridor Eric whispers in her ear.

"Tell me, do you share your friend's love of silver? Or do you prefer other ways of making men pay for daring to touch what's not their own?"

Rising up on her tip toes after he straightened out she whispers in turn, barely refraining from stroking her hands down his sculpted chest.

"That depends. Since I belong to no one but myself, I've little need to…punish anyone. Unless they touch me without my permission."

Appreciation for her and her answer sparks in his arctic blue eyes as he nods behind her. "I think your guard dog would disagree."

Turning she hisses under her breath at the looks being sent their way by Bill.

"That doesn't matter a whit to me since soon he's not going to be in a position to disagree with anything."

Arching a brow he studies her face as her fury breaks through her mask for a moment.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Laughing she waves him off. Now isn't the time for them to work out…whatever this is.

"Nothing _you_ need to be concerned about."

xXxXxXxXx

_A/N: A short one this time to get through the church scene. A longer one next time, I promise!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

Disclaimer: True Blood and the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**Five**

Finding Sookie across the crowded living room packed with mingling vampires, donors, and the Stackhouse siblings, Seren moved at once to her side only to laugh once she saw what her protégé was wearing.

"What the hells is _that?_ Are you pretending to be a nun tonight or something?" She asks running one hand down her own silk, leather, and silver clad side.

Sookie grimaces. "This is all _Bill_ brought me from my luggage. I don't even remember packing this." She says with distaste holding out the sides of the voluminous black dress better suited to the funeral of an aged relative than mingling with the undead.

"You probably didn't pack it, if I know anything about controlling males then it's even money that he brought it just in case."

Moving over to where Godric is supposed to be holding court instead of staring at her from the moment Seren entered the room she switched to mindspeak.

_Has he figured out that the bond is broken yet?_

_I'm not sure. Sookie replied. Perhaps. Either way he'll wait until he can get me alone to press the issue. He wouldn't want to give Eric an opening by questioning my status in front of him._

Seren nods absently, returning Godric's heated gaze as she moves to flank him with Sookie at her side. At a gesture from his Maker Eric joins them, standing behind Godric's right shoulder as the girls flank him on the left in a solid declaration of unity. Watching this take place the others in the room hush and eventually fall silent as Isabel walks into the room, one hand holding the errant Hugo in a firm grip around the back of his neck.

With a flick of her wrist Isabel casts him to his knees before the Sheriffs.

"Here is the traitor." She says heavily, holding back tears.

Godric merely flicked a glance at the trembling Hugo before returning his gaze to his second. "Do you love him?"

"I thought I did."

Godric shakes his head. When will they learn that such thinks don't come and go like the wind?

"I think you love him still."

Shamed, Isabel lowers her head.

"For his offences against the vampires of Area Nine…I banish him. He is free to go unhindered and unmolested from my territory." As gasps sound all around the room he holds up a silencing hand. "However, his offences were not only against us but against two women brought here to assist us. Ladies," Godric turns his head and waves Seren and Sookie forward. "What punishments will you levy against him for his offences against you? Anything you desire…it shall be done."

Exchanging a look they move forward as Bill pushes through the crowd only to be brought up short by Stan grabbing him around the neck and holding him in place.

"Remember where you are." Stan hisses against his ear. "This isn't Bon Temps, this is Dallas and you have no authority here."

"Sheriff," Seren nods politely. "As I was not wounded, merely inconvenienced by this…creatures…actions I will defer to your judgment in this matter."

Coached by her mentor over what to say if Godric were to offer her this opportunity Sookie dips a short curtsey and then speaks carefully.

"Sheriff," her voice was quiet but firm. "I will also defer to your authority in this matter of my grievance against your second's human in exchange for a different boon."

Eyebrows shot up all over the room as Eric and Godric exchange a glance. Godric is surprised by her request but not shocked as his child had filled him in on Ms. Stackhouse's vampire troubles…or trouble by the name of Bill Compton. That combined with the other female's claiming the vampire for her own punishment while in the church gave him a good idea about where this little drama is heading.

"Anything you request within reason, Ms. Stackhouse. You have proven yourself a brave woman and friend of this nest." He says solemnly as he nods for Isabel to remove her former lover and companion.

Taking a deep breath Sookie moves forward and turning faces Godric. As she does so Seren snaps her fingers and changes her charge's clothing. She just couldn't take seeing her in those rags Compton deemed appropriate for another second. Bowing her head, unfazed by the blatent display of magic, Sookie stands before the two thousand year old vampire and his thousand year old progeny clad in a blood-red silk dress that clung smoothly to every curve before screaming to a stop well above her knees. Instead of the sensible pumps she wore before, now she was shod in delicate designer strappy high heeled sandals in a matching red. And around her neck and wrists lay matching silver jewelery twins to Seren's own.

_There_. Seren thinks at Sookie, laughing at the gaping faces surrounding them. _Much better._

Sookie could barely keep a straight face as she heard the tell-tale click of Eric's fangs descending at her transformation.

Ignoring the rumbles coming from the crowd of vampires, particularly Compton Sookie raises her head and stares resolutely at Godric then began to speak.

"I would ask as a friend of your nest that you banish the vampire Bill Compton as well as all of his bloodline both Maker and Child from your territory. As he has committed a blood offense against myself in forcing me to take his blood on several occasions. Now that I have been freed from the influence of his blood I wish never to subjected to his presence again."

The vampires of Area Nine all chuckle under their breath at the turn events have taken. All who were old enough remember the bloody trial Compton and his Maker Lorena spread across the States in the first half of the twentieth century. With Area Nine and surely Five forbidden them the only place in the States that would still welcome them would be Las Vegas or Mississippi.

"That is a serious charge, Ms. Stackhouse." Godric said thinking quickly. "Would you request the same of the Sheriff of your home?" He motions Eric forward.

"I would not."

If they were shocked before now the vampires were astounded. Didn't the foolish girl know that she wouldn't have any protection from a furious Compton once she went home without the Northman's protection?

Choosing his words carefully Godric explained as such to her, concern written in his eyes as Compton and his Maker Lorena came to loom ominously behind her lean form.

Ignoring the looks burning into her back Sookie laughs shaking her head.

"I hope he's foolish enough to come after me, Sheriff. I hope they both are. If anyone is in need of protection it's not myself or Seren. It's Bill and his slut Maker from _us."_

Hissing at this final insult Lorena and Bill twitched forward as if to attack only to come up short as a pair of silver daggers dug into each of their necks from behind. Moving faster than the vampires could see Seren had taken advantage of their distraction and halted them in their tracks. Still facing Godric, Sookie sighs.

"Really, Bill?" She says shaking her head and eye-flirting with Eric. "Wasn't Seren clear enough last night? How have you existed this long without learning who _not _to fuck with?"

Grinning sadistically Seren ground the dull edge of the dagger blades into the peeling, burning flesh of the vampires before her. With a kick she buckles first Bill's legs then Lorena's, bringing them to their knees without letting up on the hilt of the daggers. Looking up into those deep brown eyes that hold so much fascination for her she cocks her head at Godric.

"I don't know, Sook. I think they need a lesson." Shifting her grip she slams the wide silver bracelets on her wrists into the edges of the vampires' jaws, ignoring the cries that sounded from them. "But…" she trails off never looking away from Godric. "This is your home and their punishment is your choice." Withdrawing her daggers she kicks the vampires onto their bellies at his feet. "I will once again defer to your judgment."

Concealing the daggers in their hidden sheaths at her hips she moves up and stands back-to-back with Sookie while they wait for Godric to make his decision.

"Bill Compton." Godric spoke with care. "As requested you and those of your bloodline are hereby banished from Area Nine of Texas forever. You and yours must leave my lands by dawn or meet the true death. And Lorena…" he waits for her to look up at him. "While your progeny may have the excuse of age on his side for his foolishness in his dealings with Ms. Stackhouse, you do not. You both would do well to heed my advice and keep well away from Ms. Stackhouse in the future."

Nodding at Stan he motions for him to take them away.

xXxXxXxXx

Awhile later the party had once again regained its festive atmosphere when Eric and Godric left the audience area and found their females standing before the flames of the fireplace speaking lowly in Gaelic. Although not too low for a pair of ancient vampires to eavesdrop.

_"Ba chóir duit lig dom a mharú dó, Sookie." (You should have let me kill him, Sookie.) _Seren complains absently as she leans one arm against the mantle, studying the flames. Her kind loves fire in all its forms. It's so…cleansing.

_"Tá tú go leor stains ar do anam, mo chara." (You have enough stains on your soul, my friend.) _Sookie brushes one hand down Seren's arm. "_Ní bheidh mé in iúl duit a chur leo. Níl sé ar fáil dom." (I won't let you add to them. Not for me.)_

Tired of the same old argument Seren shrugs off Sookie's hand. She'll never understand Sookie's desire to curb her. Or why she allows it to continue. Those two vamps she just spared are going to be a problem. Just how big of one is the question.

Godric and Eric share a look at the exchange as they reach the women. Respecting Seren's wish for secrecy Eric hasn't told his Maker of her origins and won't unless directly asked. He only hopes whatever connection was forged between his Maker and the seraph would lead her to be honest with his Maker before he is put in the position of breaking faith with one of them. Because in that situation Godric will always win.

"May I speak with you?" Godric asks Seren quietly, extending one hand.

As she was about to nod a fragment of a thought catches her attention. Whipping her head towards the glass doors leading outside she hisses at Sookie.

"Find him." She orders.

"I'm tryin'." Sookie replies looking franticly at the number of guests crowding the room.

Alarmed at the exchange between the females Godric and Eric tense, preparing for a fight.

"What is it?" Eric demands only to be interrupted by a wavering voice coming from close to the center of the room.

"Excuse me," the human male said, stinking of fear.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Sookie and Seren scream as one while the suicide bomber opens his coat. Obeying the command vampires and humans alike dove for cover.

Zipping to cover Sookie, Seren opens her wings tucking her fragile friend inside their safe embrace and lowers them into a crouch.

Then the world flashed white and then blackness consumed them.

xXxXxXxXx

Returning to awareness Seren lifts her throbbing head, unsure if the fuzziness was caused by an actual injury or the blast. As she became more alive to the disorder around her she felt two weights on her back, one heavier than the other, covering her and her charge from the blast. Lifting up with a grunt she tosses them off of her and consequently Sookie.

Sheltered entirely from the blast by her three human shields, Sookie was nonetheless knocked out from hitting her head on the floor at high speed. Shaking her head she looks up at Seren who was crouching over a white-clad form. Godric.

"Is he?" She asks.

Removing the silver on both of them with a thought Seren lays Godric out on his front, his back having taken the most damage.

"He'll be fine if I can get the silver out." Seren says motioning to Sookie. "Tend to Eric, he's hit as well."

Nodding Sookie set herself to her task.

Hands moving steadily over Godric's tattooed back Seren sought out the deepest wounds. Using her hands and occasionally sucking out the silver, ingesting miniscule amounts of his ancient blood as she worked, Seren removed all of the silver shrapnel from his back before turning him and working on his front.

_Shit._

There was a particularly deep piece…right over his heart. Lowering her head she places her lips around the wound and firmly sucks out the small but deadly sliver of wood, taking nearly a mouthful of blood along with it.

A fleeting thought crosses her mind about blood bonds but she dismisses it. Once he's safe they'll deal with the fallout. Whatever it might be.

Quickly she taps his smooth cheek, telling him to open his eyes. When he fails to respond she curses under her breath, lifting him up with an arm under his shoulders and propping him on her bent knee. Reaching down she pulls her dagger only to be half-spun around to face a revived Northman's furious gaze.

Eric squeezes the wrist of the hand holding the deadly weapon until he heard bones begin to grind. He doesn't give a fuck who she is or how important to the woman currently slapping his back begging him to stop. She isn't getting anywhere near his dying Maker with a silver blade.

Tiring of yelling at him Sookie leans close to his ear and repeats his own words from the church in a heartbreaking whisper.

"Trust me."

Growling he gives a short nod to the disbelief of the gathered crowd of vampires ringing the foursome on the floor. Releasing the seraph's wrist he sits back, leaning his back against Sookie's front, taking comfort for an instant before rising to his feet and commanding the nest to clear out to the Hotel Carmilla, allowing the seraph a moment of privacy with his Maker.

They don't need any witnesses to whatever side-affects a seraph's blood might have on Godric.

Ignoring the chaos surrounding her Seren lifts the dagger to the juncture of her throat and her collarbone, slicing deep into the artery there before lowering her neck to Godric's mouth. Seraph's don't bleed as a rule, it takes a deep and painful thrust of a blade to allow their blood to flow. A built-in defense against blood-drinkers like vampires or Fae who would otherwise attempt to prey upon them.

A groan sounds from deep within Godric's chest as her powerful, intoxicating blood flows into every corner of his body. Awakening he threads one hand deep into her heavy mass of hair, holding her still as he uses his now distended fangs to tease more blood from the already-healing wound. In the wake of her blood he felt renewed and the taste…it held notes of things he hasn't laid eyes on in years if ever. Things like sunlight and the heavens above. Like life, and sun, and the darkest hours of the night. Things like damnation and salvation and redemption, all mixed together and separate all at the same time.

She tastes of the divine.

She tastes like his Mate.

Caressing the wound with his tongue he felt rather than heard her low moan as he sensed a bond form deep within them. Healing her with a final swipe of his tongue he removes his mouth from her unmarred skin, lifting his head to look deep into her eyes her sunglasses having fallen by the wayside when she moved to protect Sookie.

He gasps.

"Your eyes," he whispers, awed by the one he _will _make his Mate. "They're like the night."

Resting her forehead against his for a moment she closes her eyes in relief then laughs lightly.

"So I've been told."

Rising along with him Seren is loath to remove her arm from around his shoulders but does anyway. Now isn't the time nor this the place for them to discuss what they're becoming. They still have their charges to deal with before they can be alone and figure things out.

"I've sent the others ahead to the Hotel Carmilla." Eric said, looking away from Sookie. Her rich blood was still upon his tongue from when she saved him and he can feel his own settling deep within her. Godric and Seren weren't the only one to begin something this night.

Godric nods his head, appreciating his finest creation who as always is a leader of men. "Good, we should join them before it gets much earlier."

Turning back to Seren for the first time he takes a moment to notice her wings, resting gently against her back although ripped and shredded from the blast despite the sheltering forms of Eric and Godric.

Trading a knowing glance, Sookie and Eric take their leave telling the last car to wait on Godric and Seren. If there's anyone who can handle themselves without guards it's those two.

xXxXxXxXx

"You require healing." Godric says, motioning to her scratched face and shredded wings.

Shrugging her shoulders and wings she winces a moment. Now that the heat of saving him is over she feels every single injury she's accumulated in the last hours.

"It's of no matter." She says stoically. "I'll heal once I rest."

"Is that normal for…" he trails off not wanting to insult her with an incorrect guess as to her origins.

"Seraphs?" She arches a brow, knowing he would dig and dig until he got an answer. One doesn't live as long as they have without being tenacious. "Not all, it depends on how much Fallen we are. I'm almost completely Fallen…there's precious little humanity left in me."

A shadow ghosts across his face at that.

"That seems to be something we share." He says, looking off into the distance for a moment before shaking off his melancholy. It's of no matter now. Not that he's found her at last. "I owe you my life…such as it is." He laughs at his little jest.

"Hmm," she hums stepping closer and brushing up against him with her body. "My people take such things very seriously."

"As do mine."

Becoming serious she stares deep into his eyes, letting her concern shine through. "I felt you…in the church. I know what your intent was, I know why you went there. I hope all thoughts of continuing in a similar vein have been banished from your mind."

He starts, looking at her in shock ready to deny what he now sees as an act of self-loathing brought about by his loneliness and depression.

"No." She says sadly. "Don't deny it. I know what I felt. I know what you were trying to do, and I know what I felt from you a minute ago. You're tired of this world and your existence and are thinking of doing something…irrevocable. I would only ask that before you do such a thing that you think of me and what we might have…if you're willing to take a chance and find out."

Moving over to the blasted out doors she spreads her wings then takes a long look at him. Satisfied that she's at least given him something to think about she takes a few running steps before leaping into the air and taking flight.

xXxXxXxXx

Deep in thought Godric moves to the waiting SUV and remains silent all the way from his destroyed home, to the hotel, and up to the suite he keeps in readiness there.

What manner of creature is his Mate? How is she able to see into the depths of him so clearly? Even before they shared their blood with one another, albeit through necessity rather than desire, she was able to sense his emotions, his intentions.

What manner of creature is his Seraph, his _Seren_?

And perhaps most importantly, will she allow herself to _be _his?

"Master," Eric stands as Godric walks into his suite. "I have a donor for you."

Shaking his head Godric dismisses the little blond with a wave.

"How is Ms. Stackhouse?" He asks trying to distract himself from thoughts of his Mate.

"Not entirely happy." Eric laughs, running one hand through his hair. "I don't think she stopped to think about the repercussions of sharing blood with me. She just got Compton out of her system and now I'm pretty firmly entrenched inside of her. She's not happy about that in the least."

"No," Godric says absently, sitting down and resting his head on the back of the armchair. "I don't imagine she would be. How did she expunge her system of vampire blood?" He asks curiously. "I haven't heard of a witch powerful enough to perform that spell in some time."

Eric started at that. He didn't even learn of the spell until Seren told him of it the previous evening. But of course…this is Godric. His knowledge is impressive even for a vampire of his great many years.

"Your Seraph did it." He says with a laugh at the look shot him by his Maker. "She had a potion of some power that she gave to Sookie. It was…painful to say the least."

"It would have to be." He wondered for a moment if Seren would take it for herself. Clearly she has the power to withstand its effects. But…no. His instincts tell him that this is one female who would never take the easy way out. Come what may, she'll see this through to wherever it leads, as she has asked him to do.

"And your seraph, Master?" Eric asked, joining Godric on the couch. "How does she fare?"

"Well enough to lecture me and then fly away." He laughs at the look on his son's face. "I rather deserved it, child."

Eric made a noncommittal sound somewhere between a snort and a laugh. At least now he doesn't have to risk his Maker's displeasure over his Maker's recent bout with depression. The bond between them is filled with resolve but also…joy and confusion and desire. Whatever she said to Godric, he's not likely to meet the sun any time soon.

"Tell me," Godric turns to face his child. "What do you know of her?"

His child shifts uncomfortable with the question. He knew it was coming, how could it not? But he still feels as if somehow he is breaking faith with Seren and Sookie by telling his Maker what he knows. He dismisses the feeling. Sookie might be…something…to him but Godric is his Maker and he will obey him.

"She's a Seraph and according to her, her people are all but extinct. She sees Sookie as her charge, a position not common from what I understand. She is powerful, Irish, and of an undisclosed age…I would venture she's ancient though that covers a great span of time. She is also deadly and decisive." Eric shrugs his shoulders. "There's not much else."

"And what did she say about her people?"

"That her kind are the product of a mating between Fallen angels and humans. Though she did say that she's much closer to being Fallen than human."

Yes, Godric thought. She'd said as much to him.

Curious himself about his Sookie's protector Eric lodged a question of his own.

"Have you ever known one before?"

"Personally…no." Godric sighs, regaining his feet as he moved towards his bathroom to shower off the night before dying for the day. "But I have heard of them…long ago. There was an angelic war, oh, about the time of Christ. I was otherwise engaged then but whispers did reach me. It seems angels were disgusted by their Fallen brethren and sought to wipe the Earth clean of them and their offspring the Seraphs. I never heard the outcome of the war but having met Seren…I would say either the angels lost or they reached an accord of some kind."

Nodding to his child, Godric took himself off to wash and sleep, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts.

xXxXxXxXx

Landing soundlessly upon the balcony of her true home, hidden deep within the woods of the Pacific Northwest, Seren shakes her head at the mental signatures residing within her home. Few beings of this plane or any other know where she makes her home. Most assume that her hotel rooms in Dallas or New Orleans or Dublin are her home.

But it's devilishly hard to hide from family.

Especially her family.

Entering her great room with its already-glowing hearth she moves over to envelop her dainty mother in a hug. The reason why Seren is a Seraph instead of a true Fallen, Áine, has kept every inch of the radiant Irish beauty that drew Seren's Fallen father to her thousands of years ago. The daughter of the Fallen Catriona and her Seraph husband Lachlan, her mother was a cherished and sheltered creature, too lovely and kind for most Fallen.

But then…Azrael isn't most Fallen. One of the First, he was born a true angel and chose to Fall out of love for her mother.

It isn't your average romantic fairy tale…but there isn't a single one Seren would trade for it.

"Daughter," Azrael moved from the shadows and took her face in his large warrior's hands. "We felt your distress."

Nodding with worried eyes her mother moved over to whisk her now-glowing hands down her daughter's injured wings.

"What happened? Is it your charge?" Motherly concern spilled like honey from her lips as she worked to heal her child.

Sighing Seren moved to stand before the fire, her parents following her.

"Yes and no." She shrugs, not sure how to broach the subject with her parents. "Sookie was in danger of being taken from her rightful path but that has been righted for the moment."

"Then…" her father prompts, encircling her mother in his brawny arms. Seren watches them a moment, blinking back sudden tears. Five thousand years, four children, and more in love today than the day they met. They are what all Fallen aspire to when they take a Mate.

"I've found him." She whispers staring at the hypnotic flames from whence she was born. "I've found my Mate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_Disclaimer:__ All I own are my original characters._

**Six**

After visiting and discussing matters of state with her parents Seren went to her rest. Secretive both by nature and by species, she never allows herself to slip into sleep in any other place than either her or her parents' home. It's a damned good thing she only needs to sleep to heal and replenish her powers otherwise she'd be a walking corpse more often than not with how rarely she actually is able to go home.

Winging through the sky at speeds invisible to the naked eye the afternoon following the events at Godric's – _her Mate's _– nest she focuses solely on the creature fate and nature bequeathed to her. A vampire of all things. An atypical vampire to be sure…but a vampire nonetheless. That species is right after humans and witches on the Seraph/Fallen list of beings NOT to tell about their continued existence.

But with what is going to surely be her continued involvement with them…she's not likely to have any choice but to out herself at some point. Perhaps even today at this meeting with the American Vampire League Sookie called her about. Someone needs to be there that the AVL and the Authority has no power over to protect her charge's interests.

Godric and Eric are big boys, they can handle themselves.

Sookie is another matter entirely.

With that thought Seren touches down on the roof of the hotel and moves stealthily through the corridors to her charge's room – a different room than the suite she'd shared with Compton and one on the human floor without a light-tight space. Absently she gives a minute flex of her power and opens the door, startling Sookie and Jason from their minor sibling spat.

"Dang it!" Jason half-laughs/half-shouts as he spills his drink at her entrance. "I hate it when you do that!"

He might not know what she is or her purpose in his sister's life but Jason Stackhouse has always had a crush on his sister's weird friend. Hell, anyone that's friends with Sookie is ok in his book as long as they treat her right.

"What are you arguing about?" She asks flicking them an amused glance as she moves over to the bar to pour herself a drink, wings tucked safely away before she even entered the building.

This afternoon the siblings were dressed much more normally, with Jason in his jeans and T-shirt and Sookie in a short, flirty sundress. Seren herself decided on a much less aggressive manner of dress than she'd been wearing around the vampires. Dark wash jeans lovingly cup her…assets…while a simple jersey halter leaves her back open in case she needs her wings. In place of her preferred boots she wore bright blue Converse Chucks. Simple and non-threatening.

If you ignore or can't see the various weapons tucked around her body. Like the silver chain belt in a herringbone braided design or the corded silver rope necklace thin enough to use as a garrote. Even dressed down Seren is as deadly as ever.

"Eric," Sookie says answering her mentor with a roll of her eyes. "Jason doesn't think I should have anything to do with him."

"What brought that on?" Seren asks, idly taking a sip of her Jameson and lime.

Sookie motions to the breakfast bar tucked in one corner. Studying the floral arrangement that is in a word gorgeous with its tiger lilies and countless roses…Seren is impressed. Apparently someone has done his homework on her friend's favorite flowers.

"Hmm…" she hums under her breath. "He has good taste."

"He's not the only one." Sookie teases Seren motioning to the coffee table in front of Sookie's seated position upon the couch.

This time the arrangement was much more restrained and refined. Less an explosive riot of colors and flowers and more a simple statement of intent. An elegant sapphire blown glass vase contained what must be a hundred Gerbera daisies…her favorite flower…in every color under the sun.

Moving over to inspect the gift she plucks the card from the butterfly-shaped holder and opened it to read the inscription.

_Seren –_

_I hope you pardon my presumption, but I wanted to be in your thoughts as you went about your day. Hopefully you will return to see your friend and find favor with this simple token of my appreciation._

_Yours,_

_~ G ~_

Raising a brow at the humbly worded card she studies the flowers anew before being drawn from her reverie by Jason.

"Neither one of you should be truckin' about with vampires anymore." He said throwing his hands up in the air. "We just got rid of the last one and now y'all wanna bring two more into our lives. Two," he points out righteously. "That are a helluva lot older and dangerous than Bill. Hell," he said moving to stand and pace. "We don't know a damned thing about Godric or Eric. We don't know a damned thing. How'm I supposed to protect my girls if I don't know what's gonna be comin' after 'em? Huh?"

Sighing, Seren tucked a piece of hair that escaped from her French braid during her flight back behind her ear. He means well but Jason really is over his head if he thinks he'll be the one protecting her.

"Jason," she says, sitting gracefully next to Sookie and taking her hand. "I know you're upset and are trying to find your way. But Sookie and I are both grown women and can see anyone we like. And," she gave him a look when he would interrupt. "And. There's nothing to say anything is going to come of this." She motions to the flowers. "We saved both of their lives last night and they're understandably appreciative. But we have a meeting an hour after sunset with the AVL and will come home right after and things will likely," maybe, possibly, ok never. "Go back to normal. Ok?"

Groaning Jason scrubs one hand over his face. He may not be the smartest guy but he knows when he's being placated.

"Speakin' of that." Sookie says trading a look with her friend. "You should probably head to the airport now. Eric booked you a flight in a couple hours that should put you home and well away from any fallout of the FotS business." Nobody wants to explain to the vampires how Jason came to be at the FotS church just in time to pop Newlin with paintballs and help save his sister.

"Yeah," he says with a sigh. "Yeah. I don't have anything with me except for my driver's license and the ticket so I'll just go grab a cab."

Moving over to the girls he gives them each a hug and a kiss on the forehead, telling them to be safe.

Watching him leave Seren felt a combination of relief and concern. Hopefully Compton won't do anything stupid like kidnap Jason to try and use against Sookie. At that thought she gets out her cell phone and makes a call for someone to watch him until he gets on the plane and then another for protection once he arrives home. It's good to be a princess sometimes.

"So…" Seren drawls, leaning back against the cushions and placing her now-empty glass on the coffee table next to her flowers. "What _is_ going on between you and the Sex-God?"

Sookie laughs tucking her legs up under herself on the couch and propping herself up on a cushion.

"I honestly don't know." She says, shrugging. "Before we came here I would've said I hated him. But once Bill's blood was out of me I saw him in a whole new light. Plus with how worried he was about Godric and him being willing to die for me and his Maker…" she trails off looking off into the distance. "I just don't know how I feel about him anymore."

"You desire him." Seren points out only to get a light smack on her arm. "What?!" She laughs. "You do. What's more he knows it. How much of his blood did you take in last night when you helped him?"

Sookie hums thinking. Saving Eric last night was a profoundly intimate experience culminating in their shared blood.

"Maybe a mouthful altogether?"

"And how much of your blood did you give him?" Seren asks shrewdly. Fae blood can be intoxicating to vampires but hopefully the cloaking serum she gives Sookie regularly blocked most of the effects.

Her protégé blushes looking away. "Maybe a cup or so…"

Seren rolls her eyes. Younglings. They never listen to the finer points of things.

"That was more than enough to cement a bond between the two of you, Sookie. What's more you know that. Can you feel him?"

Closing her eyes Sookie felt deep within herself to that place where she felt a change last night when Eric took her blood.

"Yes," she breathed in surprise. "I can. It's real faint and hard to focus on…but I do feel him in me."

"And how does he feel?"

"Right now…" she frowns. "Not much of anything. More shadows of feelings. Like he's resting but not dreaming."

"That's about right." Seren nods. "He old enough to rise early but after last night will probably stay down until just before sunset. And I assume he can sense you as well only much stronger."

Blood bonds tend to be stronger on the vampire's side until the third bonding exchange.

"He said as much last night." Sookie blushes thinking of some of the things she was thinking and feeling last night when Eric escorted her to her new room after recovering her things from Compton's former suite. "It's a lot more now than the fear or pain link we had before."

"This is something you need to think hard on Sookie." Seren cautions her. "I can't just undo this bond like I could break the hold Bill had on you. A mutual exchange is a much bigger thing. It's a very big deal in vampire society. Plus…"

"I need someone to protect me until I come into my powers." Sookie finishes for her. "I know. And I'm starting to think Eric might be just what I need. Not just as a protector but as a partner. I'm just worried. About his past, about his tomcattin' ways…he can be plenty controlling too I think. But that's not how I want to live."

Seren sighs. Show her a vampire that wasn't a slut at some point in their life and she'll show you a bare-faced liar.

"You need to talk to him, Sookie." She advises. "Not just flirt or fight. Actually talk. He might surprise you."

"And what about you?" Sookie cocks her head. "You and Godric have to have a bond now. What does that mean for you?"

"That, miss." Seren says standing and stretching feeling her vampire rise. "Is a conversation I need to have with my vampire before I have it with you. Speaking of which…" she moves toward the door waving at her charge over her shoulder. "I'm going to get at least part of it out of the way before the meeting. Try and stay out of trouble for once."

"No promises!" Sookie calls out laughing as Seren left the room.

xXxXxXxXx

Feeling his Seraph much nearer to him upon waking than she was when he went to his rest, Godric let out an unnecessary breath in relief. She isn't going to make him chase her, something the predator inside of him was actually looking forward to. A challenge after centuries of boredom.

But he rather thinks she'll be a challenge all on her own without the two of them playing games.

Moving with vampire speed he rushes through another shower to wash away the day and then dresses in casual jeans and a short sleeved silk T-shirt. Nan Flanagan and the AVL are hardly deserving of anything more and if he ends up chasing his Seraph after all he'd like to be comfortable.

Heating up some bagged donor blood in the microwave – he can't stand to stomach that bottled synthetic garbage – he monitors the links between him and others with a deft touch. Eric yet slept while Seren is awake and feeling a combination of concern, amusement, and caring. He senses she's close, somewhere in the hotel.

Popping the bags onto his extended fangs he quickly drains a pint of blood to restore what he lost during his captivity and the explosion. His Seren's blood had done much for him but didn't completely restore him as his wounds continued to heal throughout the day.

Hearing the faint knock he's been waiting for he tossed the empty bags in the trash and moved on bare feet to open the door to his Seraph.

With a smile she greets him and enters at his behest, allowing him to look his fill as she removed the sunglass she wore while moving between the rooms.

Smiling at his bare feet she spoke before the silence could stretch out between them as he closes the door behind her.

"I imagine Eric told you what I am." She commented as she moved to sit on one of the couches in his suite's seating area.

"Yes, he did." Godric nods, taking a seat at her side and picking up one of her hands in his to give it a kiss. "Did you like your flowers?"

"How did you know?" She cocks her head to one side. She had a good idea but wanted it confirmed.

"Eric needed to glamour Jason regarding certain things he saw." She nods, that was to be expected. "He asked about both yours and Ms. Stackhouse's preferences regarding certain things while he was at it. Perhaps not the most honorable way of gathering information but it was expedient."

Seren makes a sound somewhere between agreement and disgruntlement as she stares at their entwined hands.

"I loved them." She says at last. "They're lovely. What else did Eric learn about me from Jason?"

"Not much," Godric says studying her with patient eyes. "That you tend to come and go during times of great turmoil. You prefer flowers to jewels and a good fight to a good movie. But when you do watch movies you like those that make you cry. Gerbera daisies are your favorite flowers and you've never yet turned down chocolate. Not much at all."

"And yet," she says looking up into his eyes. "That's still worlds more than I know about you. I know you're Eric's Maker and that he loves you, he wouldn't have protected you so fiercely otherwise. I know you've grown tired of walking the earth. I sense a deep loneliness in you that has lifted somewhat in the past hours. I know you have a great capacity for gentleness and patience…and yet…"

"And yet?" He arches a brow, deeply interested in his Seraph's opinion of him.

"You also are capable of great cruelty. You're dangerous, especially to me."

"What do you say that?"

"Simple." She says removing her hand from his. "You would've left Eric, one who loves you deeply, alone in this world by meeting the sun. What is that if not cruel? As for being dangerous to me…I think you already have an idea for why that is."

He nods, thinking carefully about her charge against him.

"You think I still wish to meet the sun."

"I think that once such an idea occurs to a vampire it would take some doing to remove it from your thoughts, yes."

Reaching over he claims both her hands, pressing emotion-filled kisses to the back of each in turn.

"And if I were to tell you than such a thing is banished from my thoughts now that I know who you are to me, would you believe me?"

Taking a deep breath as shivers danced up her spine at the gesture she stares into his deep brown eyes, wetting her lips with a dart of her tongue and sparking a fire inside his gaze.

"What am I to you?" Mate or not, even a Seraph as old and powerful as she is needs to hear the words. She's still a female after all.

"You're the only person in over two thousand years that I've wanted to form a permanent blood blond with." He says, shaking his head with a small laugh. "The only creature I've desired for reasons beyond feeding my thirst in hundreds of years. You…bring me joy when before I knew only sorrow. You're my Mate, a gift from gods who I've long thought had forsaken me."

Licking her lips again she shifts, turning her body to face his.

"Do you know what it is to be a Seraph's Mate?" She asks, wanting to be honest with him before the move forward any further.

"I don't even know what it is to be a Seraph, let alone one's Mate." He chuckles ruefully at his lack of knowledge.

She nods, that was what she thought. Glancing up at the clock on the wall she winces. Unfortunately she doesn't have time to educate him at the moment. Eric and Sookie should be knocking on his door any minute so they could go up to the meeting together.

Telling him as much she stands with his help and turning wraps her arms around his neck. Surprised he settles his hands on her hips, careful of her silver.

"We might not have time to finish our conversation right now…but we do have time for this." With that she leans up on her toes and presses her body to his, waiting for him to take the next step.

Grinning wickedly he closes the inch between their lips and takes her in a heated kiss filled with lips, tongues, and teeth. Pressing her ever more firmly against his body he strokes his hands down her back before cupping her ass in his hands and lifting her up against him. Leaving one hand to support her as her legs wrap around his hips without breaking their kiss he wraps one hand in her braid, controlling her head.

Before things could get too heated Eric knocks firmly on the door. Controlling his grin at the sounds he heard coming from the room as they moved to answer he shares a look with his Sookie. It seems like things are going well for his Maker. Very well indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_Disclaimer: True Blood and its characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball._

_A/N: This chapter focuses more on Sookie and clarifying her storyline. Yes, including Eric who in my story speaks Norwegian along with Godric and Pam due to him living near the North Sea as a human._

**Seven**

Eric rose from his daysleep as the sun set. At once he felt inside of himself for the link to his pretty bonded. Her blood was unlike anything he's ever tasted before…definitely something more than human, especially with a Seraph guardian.

Some things could've been dismissed on their own as anomalies that occasionally occur within human bloodlines. The telepathy, having sweet blood or a sweet scent, even having a protector from one of the angelic castes isn't entirely outrageous. But when taken together…his Sookie is different, _important._ He may not know what she is at the moment but he's beginning to build a theory in his mind, one that grows stronger every time he sees her. She might even be royalty if the exchange between his Sookie and her Seraph friend the other night is to be believed.

Along with everything else he can't quite bring himself to believe that a creature as powerful and as ancient as she feels would call just anyone a Princess.

Even if that person is as amazing as his Sookie.

Rushing through showering, dressing, and feeding he zipped down a floor and knocked softly on her door. He has time for his speculations later, right now he wants some time alone with his bonded before the meeting with the AVL representative and general pain-in-his-ass Flanagan.

_Maybe if she's bitchy enough Seren will go all Seraph on her. _He thought absently. He'd pay a lot to watch the viper get handed her ass like Lorena and Bill the previous night.

A blushing Sookie opened the door, causing one eyebrow to arch over Eric's ice-blue eyes. He approved of the return of her sundresses and sandals, this time a white dress with blue flowers sprinkled over the bottom of the skirt and across the bodice with matching white wedges, although he wouldn't mind if Seren decides to dress her again sometime in the future. His Sookie likes bright colors and soft, floaty, feminine fabrics while her protector clearly favors the bold and the daring.

But then from what he's seen Seren can be much like himself at times.

"See something you like, _min kjæreste_?" (_My lover.)_ He teased just to make her blush that much harder. There's something so tempting about watching all that exquisite blood pool just under the surface of her skin.

Rolling her eyes Sookie waves Eric into her hotel room. Her conversation with her friend had made it perfectly clear that she's going to have to have a sit-down with the arrogant playboy Viking before too much longer. Not that she's looking forward to coming clean. She just knows that he's the type to make her pay for anything he doesn't like in spades.

Ghosting her eyes over him as he moved into the suite she felt relieved that he's in his simple black T-shirts and matching jeans with boots. She didn't want to be mis-dressed for the coming meeting.

"How are you feeling today, _min kjæreste_?" He asked feeling the waves of anxiety and confusion begin to wash over him along with the faintest hint of arousal through their bond. They need to get her serenity up and running and then meet with his Maker before the meeting with the AVL. Everyone needs to be on the same page especially with Seren's wings having been out in front of Godric's entire nest the night before. He'd glamoured the humans but the vampires could be a potential problem depending on how the Seraph wants to play it.

Knowing he could feel her Sookie decided to suspend her normal mode of obstruction and went with being blunt as she gathered up her sweater for the meeting.

"Confused, anxious, worried about Seren outing herself." Sookie sighs, meeting his bright blue gaze with her worried brown. "I just want to go home and have everything go back to normal."

Moving out ahead of her into the hallway and escorting her up to Godric's room Eric points out:

"Home is possible but I'm afraid normal is going to be beyond you for the foreseeable future, sweet Sookie."

Grumbling a little she curses under her breath. "I'm unfortunately well aware of that."

Knocking on the door to Godric's room they grin at each other as two voices curse at them before a less-than-serene Godric opens the door, a wickedly-grinning Seren fixing her hair in a wall-mounted mirror just behind him.

xXxXxXxXx

_What've you been up to? _Sookie teases her mentor as Seren adjusts the hair rumpled during her heated make-out session with her Mate. What a ridiculous phrase. Making out. Two thousand year old vampires and five-thousand year old Seraphs don't _make-out._

Scorching her with a glare Seren moves to sit beside her vampire as they all settle into the two couches in the suite's living room. During her parent's visit and the conference call with her three brothers that followed they'd decided on a course of action now that it's looking like her Seraph status is going to be hard if not impossible to contain.

"What's the likelihood of your entire nest keeping quiet about my rather obvious display of my wings last night?" She asks, turning in her seat to face Godric more fully.

Shaking his head, Eric rolls his eyes.

"Impossible." The Viking says. "Stan is one of the biggest gossips in Dallas. And Isabel isn't much better. The King of Texas is probably already well aware that some kind of angelic being was present in the nest and possibly knows that she was brought here by Sookie. The AVL might know as well…but probably not Flanagan. She's not well liked in the vampire world."

Seeing the concern on the Seraph's face Godric nods, confirming his child's assessment.

"Unfortunately in the heat of things everyone had dispersed before I thought to order them against speaking of you."

Sighing Seren waves off his semi-apologetic tone. "It's my own fault after all. I'm the one who felt the need to use my wings when there were other measures that could've been taken had I thought of them at the time. It's of no consequence, a course of action has already been decided upon. What we need to do is make sure this Flanagan creature doesn't go poking her nose into Sookie's life."

"You mean the fact that she's Fae?" Godric clarified.

Trading an unsurprised glance Seren nods at Sookie. They knew it was only a matter of time before Eric figured it out especially with Seren slipping and calling Sookie Faeling. With everything going on among the Fallen and the Seraphs right now she hasn't been 100% on her game when it came to keeping secrets from the two vampires.

"Yes, for one." Sookie says. "That I'm a telepath for another. I've no more desire to be acquired by the AVL than I am to be taken by the human government. Which is what will happen if I'm not protected."

Godric and Eric trade a startled look. As vampires they rarely think of humans as any sort of threat. But the human American government would likely undergo all kinds of schemes and machinations to possess a real, powerful telepath.

"We're agreed then?" Seren asks. "We keep Sookie out of it. She's just Eric's human, nothing more, nothing less. Which means…" She gives her friend a stern look.

"Silent-Barbie Sookie is now operational." Sookie rolls her eyes with a sigh. She hates playing weak.

_"Tá a fhios agam nach bhfuil tú liom é, ach tá sé an rogha is fearr atá againn." (I know you don't like it but it's the best option we have.)_

_"Tá sé rud ar bith. Tá mé díreach tuirseach de bheith ar mire Sookie." (It's nothing. I'm just tired of being crazy Sookie.)_

Sookie waves off her concern as the group rises and moves towards the door.

Time to go bullshit a centuries old vampiress. Good thing she's got almost ten thousand years of experience backing her up in the form of a pair of ancient vampires and an even older Seraph.

xXxXxXxXx

Arriving at the meeting the foursome sat along one side of the conference table with a few other prominent members of the Dallas nest on the other. The vampires chat idly while waiting on Flanagan with the nestmates all stealing look at the sunglasses-wearing creature seated on the far left next to Ms. Stackhouse and at the opposite end from Godric with Eric between his Maker and his human, the scents on both females leaving little doubt that there is a connection between the two of them and the two vampires.

That didn't stop them on speculating about just what the brunette female actually is, none of them being old enough to remember or even to have heard of the angelic wars.

Entering the room with dramatic fanfare Nan Flanagan threw open the doors before marching to the head of the table and seating herself in a graceless rush.

"Let's get this going, people. I've got better things to do than clean up your messes." Her thin face drawn in severe lines she scanned the assembled with frigid blue eyes. "Where the fuck is Compton?"

"He's been banished from the area." Godric said in his calm, stoic manner, ignoring the glare from the AVL rep.

Cursing inwardly Flanagan wonders what her idiot protégé did to piss off one of the more powerful vampires in the country. Godric was a massive proponent of the mainstreaming movement even if his Sheriff progeny was more…ambivalent. He's a power not to be underestimated and now she has one more thing to worry about.

"Alright, what the fuck happened at that church?" With growing incredulity she listened to a carefully screened version of events from the two Sheriffs, occasionally asking for confirmation from Isabel or Stan.

Sighing at the end of the recital she made mental notes on the main points she's going to use to help declaw the FotS and Newlin.

"Would you be willing to let your human give an interview to the effect that Newlin wanted to kill her for her relationship with you?" She asks Eric carefully. The PR from that will go quite a way towards putting out the fires from the FotS situation.

"As long as it's tonight, yes. We're going back to my Area tomorrow." Eric nods shortly after thinking it over. Sookie kept her eyes lowered submissively during the whole process.

"I'll set it up. But," she looks at Godric. "You've fucked up, Sheriff. Someone has to pay for this mess and it's going to be you. You're being replaced."

Ignoring the protests from the other vampires, Godric rises one hand silencing them.

"I ask that my second Isabel replace me."

Nodding Flanagan agrees. The vampiress in question is already well-versed in running an area and is well-respected despite her recent infatuation with a human.

"Excellent, Sheriff you'll need to stay and sign a few papers along with Isabel. Everyone else you're…" before she could dismiss the vampires Seren interrupts her.

"There is something else you need to be made aware of."

Focusing for the first time on the female at the other end of the table as she rises Flanagan cocks her head. It's unheard of for a human to interrupt a vampire meeting.

"And what is that?" She asks with dismissive contempt.

"The AVL needs to order a gag order for the Dallas nest and anyone that they've contacted in the last twenty-four hours regarding the bombing and the events that followed."

"And why would that be?" Contempt nearly being replaced with rage Flanagan rose to her feet and placing her hands on the table leaned forward.

Propping one hip on the table and crossing her arms Seren unleashed her wings and removed her sunglasses, tapping them against her opposite arm.

"Because they saw my wings and the press conference with the angelic monarchies and the humans isn't until the morning."

Flanagan nearly choked on her own tongue. _The angelic monarchies?_

"That's…"

"Oh, I assure you it's very possible. We've been discussing 'coming out' if you will for some time now that the vampires have revealed themselves. My little…display from last night merely pushed up the time table."

Beside herself, Flanagan agreed to the gag order.

What other choice did she really have while staring down an angelic being?

xXxXxXxXx

Laughing Eric and Sookie entered his room, as it seemed more prudent for the women to stay with "their vampires" until they returned to Louisiana.

"I wish I had a camera." Eric said as he drops down onto the side of his bed. "I've never seen that battle-axe so flabbergasted as long as I've known her."

"Seren tends to have that effect." Sookie giggles, curling up in the chair next to his bed and propping her head on her fist. "It's the only perk of her position that I think she really enjoys."

"Her position?" That perked his interest. He knows she's powerful and someone you want on your side, she's proven that well over the last couple days. But a phrase like "her position" implies more than being a guardian to a Fae.

"Mmm," Sookie agrees with a yawn. "She some kind of higher up in the ranks from what I've gathered over the years. Has a lot of clout but I'm not sure how extensive it is." She hedges. Seren's position and the power that goes with it is her own to disclose.

_"Min fe._" (_My fairy.) _He said sobering and taking her hands. "It's been implied that you're my human now…in public and before an AVL rep. I know you're not…pleased with that turn of events but…"

"Shhh." Sookie removes one hand from his grasp and places it flat against his mouth. "I'm not stupid, Eric. I know that if I don't belong to someone I won't _be_ at all. Not until my powers manifest. I know I need protection and honestly you're the only option I'm even mildly ok with. At least you've never lied to me."

"Compton?" He asked, arching a brow. "What was that all about last night?"

She sighs combing her hands through her hair and moving to sit next to him on the bed. "Promise to listen all the way through before you say anything?"

Eric thought for a second. "I'll try."

Sookie chuckles. "Like I said, at least you're honest with me."

Picking her up he positions himself against the headboard, stretching out his long 6' 4" form along the bed and placing her sideways across his lap, encircled in his arms.

"There," he said in satisfaction. "All ready for story time."

"Well," she thinks quickly trying to find a place to begin. "As far as Seren knows I'm a quarter-Fae but telepathy isn't a Fae trait so we're not sure where that came from. My grandmother had an affair with a Fae since Grampa Earl couldn't have kids. Then Daddy had me and Jason and Aunt Linda had Hadley. From what I understand none of them have the Fae spark."

"Except you." He says, filing away the name of Sookie's cousin. It sounded very familiar.

Nodding she sighed. "Except me. So my Fae grandfather called in some kind of debt with Seren's family to get a protector for me but I never met her until after my folks died. I guess she figured I could use a friend, someone to help me with my telepathy but she asked me to keep her secrets in return. It was a deal a lonely little girl couldn't refuse. I mean, suddenly I had my own angel looking out for me. But she has her own affairs, her own life to deal with and she can't look after me every minute. She'd been gone on Seraph business about two weeks when Bill showed up at the bar. I was just happy to have someone who seemed to understand me around again. Plus that trouble Jason was going through…"

She shakes her head, still upset at her vulnerability.

"It was too easy. Gran wanted to meet him so he took advantage of that and my own nature to set me up. The next thing I knew I had a lot of his blood in me and thinking clearly became a thing of the past. Especially after Gran was killed. I was just so stupid and weak." She twists her hands in frustration. "I knew better. That's what kills me every time I think about. Seren's warned me for years, ever since Hadley took off that I need to be careful. And I just forgot about that, forgot about everything she ever told me. And it's a mistake that would've killed me if she didn't come back."

"When was that?" Eric asked, controlling his need to shake her at the emotions coursing through them both. Even with a Seraph's counsel a twenty-five year old Fae/human is still no match for a century-and-a-half conniving vampire. One who'd made a name for himself both in cruelty and slaughter and as a procurer for a Queen.

"Three weeks ago." She answered. "And she immediately started cleaning up my mess. Turns out Mr. Southern Gentleman knew about my telepathy somehow and did some digging into my family. Might have even found out about me being Fae although we're not sure. He was going to bond with me and then take me to Sophie-Anne's court."

Eric growls at that. Doing such a thing is a direct violation of everything a bond means. It's supposed to be a declaration of protection and care not a tool to be exploited for foul intentions.

Laughing lightly Sookie rests her head against his hard chest. "That was Seren's response too. She wanted to stake them both and be done with it. But that's pretty much how she deals with problems. She takes them out. But…"

"You don't want her killing for you." He said recalling the overheard conversation from before the explosion.

"No, I don't." She whispers. "I love her and I worry for her. She's so much colder than she was. Whatever happened while she was gone changed her and not in a good way. Except…"

"Godric." He nods, knowing what she means. He's noticed a similar apathy coming from his Maker in recent years. "They're connected somehow. I think your guardian and my Maker just might save each other."

"I hope so," she snuggles farther into his chest as he presses a kiss to her hair. "I really hope so. They're both worth saving…I just want what's best for Seren and I think that it might be Godric."

Closing her eyes Sookie falls asleep in the arms of the badass Viking vampire that a week before she could barely tolerate. Despite how confusing everything has been and how much work there still is to get things figured out somehow she's never felt safer.

xXxXxXxXx


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_A/N: This one is Godric/Seren particularly clearing up who exactly she is and what being a Seraph's Mate means for Godric. Lemon inside towards the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer:__ Blah, blah, I only own my OC's, blah._

**Eight**

Concerned about his Seraph's actions during the meeting, Godric spoke quickly with Isabel after signing the papers for the AVL and making arrangements for his residence near Shreveport to be prepared for his arrival the next night. Following his internal bond, he traced his Seraph to the hotel's roof while his child is ensconced with Sookie in what is now their room. Zipping through the hotel using his vamp speed he came to a stop after coming through the roof access door.

Standing on the edge of the roof with her feet planted wide, Seren had her wings extended wide allowing the night breeze to trickle through the dark grey-black feathers. Head tilted back and magnificent eyes closed she had her arms relaxed at her sides. For all intents and purposes she was the picture of peace although he knew from his bond that peaceful is the last thing his Seren is feeling.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her. "Why are the angelics going public and what upset you into declaring it during the meeting? I don't believe for a moment that your people can't hush up what happened last night. What's really going on?"

Seren sighs before stepping back from the ledge and opening her eyes. She should've known he wouldn't let it rest. He's of an age to have heard of her kind and no being lives that long without being shrewd. Not in the supernatural world.

"Because of you. Because that cunt vampiress who treated my mate with disrespect has too much power as the only face of the supe community, someone needs to de-fang her public influence." She said walking over to her mate. "Because I've mated a vampire." She shakes her head. "There's more fallout from that than you can even begin to imagine. Some of the monarchs are going to be beyond pissed off about it but there's not a damned thing they can do about it. Not overtly at least since I'll have the same protection in the public world that Flanagan currently enjoys."

She shrugs moving until there was only a bare inch between them. Not the first time she's pissed them off and probably won't be the last. She'd do it just to burst Flanagan's bubble. She didn't like her five hundred years ago when she was turned and time has only increased her dislike of the blond vampiress.

"The first step to keeping both of us and those we care about out of harm's way is going public. It'll be great PR for the AVL though. Human's aren't likely to grasp the difference between a Seraph and an Angel so it'll make you look even better. Plus with my position…" She trails off distracted by his eyes.

"Your position?" He asks, circling her waist with his arms and pulling her flush against him.

"I'm from a very powerful family." She says nuzzling his neck.

Leaning back he arches a brow. "How powerful? And what will that mean for me as your mate?"

"Well for one thing it's a good thing you're not a Sheriff anymore. Being Mated to the Seraph Princess is going to be enough work for ten vampires let alone one." She laughs, teasing him with a nip to his neck.

"Princess?"

"Yeah," she sighs. "Princess. My twin brother is the Crown Prince, the Seraph's leader short of the Angelic Races' King. And the only reason he has the crown is because I didn't want it when the new government was getting sorted out after the angelic wars. So I handle relations with the rest of the supernatural world and humans while he handles our people. Our father is the Crown Prince of the Fallen with our younger twin brothers as the next in line."

Godric was speechless for a moment at her explanation. There were a couple things he needed clarified as they moved, arms wrapped around each other's waists down towards his room. But it could wait until they were safely within the soundproofed walls of his suite. Both lost in their thoughts they entered his rooms, moving towards the same couch they sat on earlier.

"What happened with the angelic wars?" He asked. "I remember hearing rumblings and then nothing. Everyone thought that either you were all wiped out or came to some kind of accord that called for leaving this realm."

"You're somewhat right. The Angelic King tends to let us sort out our differences no matter how bloody it might get but when it came close to losing two out of three of the races he ordered a ceasefire and set up some new rules."

"Like the monarchs?"

"Yeah like the monarchs. Like I said earlier my family is powerful even for Fallen. My father, the Angel's Crown Prince Luke and the Angelic King are brothers. Luke never forgave my father for leaving to marry my mother and having Seraph children. So…"

"War."

"War." She agreed, reclining back after comfortably arranging her wings. "But when his immortal life was on the line he agreed to the truce. And the different branches were set up with their own governments with the King overseeing everything as always, the angelic races had just grown too numerous for him to watch over everything on his own and carry out his other duties. Having his family in charge just made sense. Even Luke. He's one of the greatest Angels there is…he just has problems forgiving my father."

"How was his, Luke's, life in danger?" Something told Godric his wicked mate had a lot to do with that state of affairs.

"I captured him and held him hostage until either he agreed or I'd end him."

"How?" It mystified him, the puzzle that is his bonded. She's powerful but he wouldn't think a Seraph would be able to capture and hold the Angel's leader on her own. There is something going on with her beyond the normal order of things.

Getting up she started to pace. She wished for a fleeting moment that he was just another male, someone she could discount or ignore. There were parts of her history she doesn't like to talk of and that course of events is near the top of the list.

"You have to understand angelic mates and how power is distributed among the offspring of a mated pair. My mother is a Seraph but her humanity was…tainted for lack of a better word. She was also supernatural beyond the inheritance from her Fallen parent. And my father is the most powerful Fallen except for one other. Mates for the angelic races are preordained, they're destined. We don't get to pick and they're chosen based on not just who would be the best love-wise but also for other reasons. My parents were mates because they could create the leaders the Seraphs needed to survive the changing world. The bulk of the inherited power is bestowed upon the firstborn."

"You're the firstborn of the Fallen Crown Prince and his Fallen/hybrid human mate." Godric said, beginning to get a clearer picture of his mate.

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper. "I was raised from birth to be the leader of the Seraphs. To be a warrior and a killer. To do whatever was necessary for my people. _Whatever was necessary."_ She stared deeply into his eyes, her own gaze desolate.

Godric felt her despair as his own. More and more as she educated him he understood Sookie's worry for her protector. Her despair and desperation rivaled his own.

"And taking Luke was necessary."

"Yes." She rejoined him on the couch, closing her eyes. "I would've done it to. I would've ended him, my own blood. Because it was the only way to keep Luke from causing the death of every angel in his ranks. They were losing and they knew it. They knew from the start that they couldn't beat us. We were too strong, too united, and too damned deadly for them to win. They spread goodness and joy. They protect humans and fight dark forces. They weren't trained for slaughter from birth and they weren't born in fire. We were. And it was a slaughter. So I crept into his palace in the night while he slept and I took him, locked him up in the farthest reaches of the darkest realm I could find. And I left him there _for years_ while the King reordered the angelic races."

"And you became a Princess but not the Crown Princess."

"I'm not a leader, Godric." She says with a sigh, leaning into the hand he raised to her smooth cheek. "I'm a heartless, vicious killer. But now I'm going to have to be. Danger is all around us and I feel like I'm back then, fighting battle after battle with blood coating my hands and body so thickly I'll never be clean of it. I'm kidnapping a good man, a good leader, because it's what's expected of me and it's expedient. Only this time instead of doing what comes naturally to me I have to play games with a vampire Queen and woo the human press. All so I can claim the one slice of peace I've felt in all my years."

Stroking her face as he processes the enormity of what she's doing for their future together he vows in that moment to make sure this creature he's been blessed with never feels that sense of loss and hopelessness that echoed through their bond when she told her story. Not as long as he walks the earth.

Curiosity getting the best of him he asks one last question.

"How my years would that be?" He knows she's older than him which feels very strange to him but he isn't sure by how much.

Laughing she lowers her eyes, casting him a flirtatious glance from between her lashes.

"Five thousand years, give or take a century."

After pressing his lips to hers in a quick heated kiss at her teasing him something else occurs to him.

"What does being your Mate mean?"

Cocking her head to one side she laughs, glad that he asked before advancing further. Once they…seal the deal so-to-speak, there's no getting out of it. Not that there really is now…but still.

"It means that we'll be joined forever. We won't be able to separate for more than a few days without going through withdrawls. Like vampire mates we'll feel each other deeply and will be able to find each other no matter how far away we are. We'll never feel desire for another to the point that another's touch other than that of family members will be repulsive. You'll be expected to be a partner to me so you'll be considered a Seraph Prince even though you're a vampire and that is not going to go over well. Our desire for each other will only grow stronger. Normally you would gain powers similar to mine but I'm not sure how that will work with you being a vampire. You'll also be expected to put the welfare of my family above all others except for that of us and your own family, which will probably be a problem for the AVL."

"Anything else?" He asked mildly. While he projects an aura of calm control he's no stranger to struggle and the ruthlessness needed to survive in the supernatural world. That same ruthlessness is undoubtedly why his mate is going to be the Seraph dealing with the supes and humans while her brother deals with the Seraphs.

"You'll have to be faithful." She stared at him, no longer teasing. "This is serious. If you were found feeding or fucking another I would be seen as weak and would have to kill you myself or I'd have a huge target on me."

"At my age I do not require much blood so that will not be an issue." He said honestly. "As for the other you have already warned me that I will not find another I would want to know in that way. Not that I could after having met you. You are truly magnificent, _mo ghrá." (My love.)_

Grinning she grabbed his hand and tugged him into the bedroom, relief pouring through her body.

"I knew you spoke Gaelic."

Sweeping his Seraph up into his arms he finished carrying her over to the bed cradling her close to his heart the whole way. Setting her down gently on the edge of the bed he climbed up gracefully behind her, taking hold of her braid and unravelling it as he pressed heated kisses to the sides of her neck.

"I thought as much." He whispered, nipping one ear with his fangs.

Sighing Seren let her head fall backward into his chest as she tucked her wings away with a thought. While beautiful and a part of herself that she loves dearly…they could be very cumbersome and unwieldy when not flying or standing. Spinning around she pounced on Godric's lean form, stripping him of his shirt with a few casual rips of her hands.

Giving him the wicked grin he loves so much she lowers herself to straddle him before giving him a deep, heated kiss. As the kiss that seemed never to end got hotter and hotter Godric flipped them over with a quick movement, pinning his mate to the bed. Lifting his head he gave her a scorching look before divesting her of her clothes and himself of his pants and shoes.

Watching him with languid eyes from her position on the bed Seren enjoys the show as more and more smooth, tattooed skin is revealed. Hailing from a long gone era, his body was covered in tattoos from the circlet around his neck to the bands on his thighs. Caressing each mark of achievement and protection with her eyes she decided to lavish each one with attention someday.

Tonight they were too far gone with desire for games of any kind.

Bracing himself above her, muscles bulging with effort to keep from just taking her, Godric grasped each of her wrists in a gentle but unbreakable hold, staring her down until his point is clear. While outside their bed she may outrank him in age, power, and position here he was in charge. Tilting her head to the side she bares her neck in wordless acquiescence.

With a snick his fangs lower into place and he takes her mouth in a kiss rough with passion threatening to flare out of control. Kissing and nipping his way from her lips to her jaw and then down her neck, he stops at the junction of neck and collarbone where her pulse throbs so enticingly with her desire.

_"Tá tú ar stailc crua agus domhain. Is é mo craiceann ró-láidir ró-láidir a bheith pollta go héasca fiú ag tú. Crua agus domhain." (You have to strike hard and deep. My skin is too strong too strong to be easily pierced even by you. Hard and deep.)_

The sound of her silken voice commanding him to bite him throws him over the edge of his control and he does exactly as she instructed, piercing her skin and a rapid, furious thrust of his fangs. Her taste washes over him as she moans at the intoxicating combination of pleasure and pain that came with his impalement. She loved the sensation of having his fangs inside her, his mouth pulling at the wound, his lips and tongue caressing her skin and tasting her as he pulled her into himself.

Panting with her ever increasing heat as he pulls away after one last pulsing mouthful she waits until his passion-glazed eyes meet her own before darting forward and piercing his neck in a clean strike with her duller but no less deadly canines. Sharper than a human's teeth they were perfectly able to rip out a throat if needed…or to complete a blood bond between mates.

Sucking hard she feels his blood rushing through her setting her already inflamed senses further ablaze. She felt him all around her, inside her, felt him becoming a permanent part of her.

It was overwhelming and comforting all at the same time.

Groaning as she releases him, Godric rubs his throbbing cock against her smooth belly, barely able to contain himself from thrusting sharply into her soaked passage. He hasn't felt this way since he was a human teenager. So out of control and wild. Not even in the midst of bloodlust.

Mouths crashing together, they met in a furious, heated kiss each tongue darting out to collect the last drops of blood lingering in their mouths from the exchange. Lifting her hips Seren wraps her long silky legs around his lean hips as she revels in his dominance over her. Part of her wants to flip them over again and unleashing her wings ride him until they're both unconscious…but there is plenty of time for that. They have eons to explore each other.

Growling with desire and beyond ready Godric thrusts at last into his waiting mate, luxuriating in the tight, wet, heat that is his Seraph. Like her blood the feel of being inside her is divine. Knowing he wouldn't last long, he speeds his thrusts up to full vamp speed, finally lowering one hand from her wrist to stroke her throbbing button.

Partially unleashed, Seren lifts her hand and threads her fingers into the hairs at the base of his neck, tugging lightly several times followed by a sharp pull, egging him on as she arches her back into him as he brings her over.

_"Sea, mo maité. Tóg dom, a chur déithe dom." (Yes, my mate. Take me, gods take me.) _ Groaning at her peak she encourages him to follow.

With a final rough thrust he pulses into her, following her down into the oblivion of the little death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_Disclaimer: __I merely own my OC's everything else is the property of Harris, Ball, and HBO.\_

_A/N: Godric speaks Gaelic/Irish to Seren since that's a modern form of both of their mother languages._

**Nine**

Nearly purring in satisfaction Seren rested with her head on Godric's shoulder and her left hand resting over where his undead heart lies silent in his chest.

An idle smile rests on Godric's face as he strokes one hand up and down her upper arm as they lay in replete splendor on the wide hotel bed. Looking down at her as she gives a deep stretch and sigh he arches a brow at her sudden movement.

"Going somewhere, _mo aingeal?_" (_My angel._) He asked as she turned, straddling him and looking down into his smooth, ageless face.

"That press conference the blonde vulture wants Sookie to take part in starts soon. I want to go and keep an eye on her."

"And distract Flanagan," he added, sitting up and almost dislodging her from her seat. Quickly he grabs her hips and holds her tightly in place. "Eric is more than capable…"

Seren rolls her eyes at that.

"…but easily distracted himself when it comes to your charge." He finishes ignoring her look. Lifting her up with an easy strength humans would never credit such a lean figure with he walks over to the dresser and sets her naked form down. "We'll both go."

Smiling at his understand, she hops down and dresses them both with a snap of her fingers.

Staring down at himself he made an observation:

"These look like my own clothes from my now-defunct nest." Breathing deeply he could make out a hint of smoke coming from the basic jeans, cream linen shirt, and black leather boots.

"That's because they are." Shrugging Seren checks her own reflection in the mirror. A matching pair of leather boots and dark wash jeans cover her lower half while she wore a basic Egyptian cotton halter in pure sapphire blue without a trace of silver in sight. Completely non-threatening, all the easier to confuse the prey, she thinks with an internal laugh. "It's easier to relocate items than it is to create them out of thin air. Which I can do," she says seeing the curious light in his eyes. "But I prefer to just move things from here-to-there when I can."

Nodding he offers his arm to his mate before leading her from the room. He could deduce the reason for using his mildly-smoky clothes on his own. The smell will help conceal from the other supes the extent of their bond and help conceal her powers and any changes in himself – for the moment at least.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Reaching the conference room being used for the interviews with CNN for the evening Seren quickly picks out the figure of her charge with her Viking bodyguard. Studying them she giggles a little under her breath, nudging her mate to share the joke.

_Look at them. _She shares through their bond. _She's all of 5-6 and dresses like a fresh daisy while he's 6-4 and looks like a thug. There couldn't be an odder pairing._

_And that's leaving out the Fae/Vampire mess. _Godric gives her a laughing glance, appreciating the joke. _But…not stranger than an angel and a vampire, surely._

With a mock-scolding look over her shoulder she leads the way to the corner inhabited by Eric and Sookie.

_At least we're not from two enemy species. _She points out.

_Only because nobody knew your people still existed! _He growls through their bond. _Your blood if even better than a full-blood Fae. Believe me, if we knew about you before we came out of the coffin, your people would have good cause to hate vampires as well as the Fae._

Seren shrugs as she gives her charge an encouraging hug. She couldn't really argue with that since it was most likely the truth. Only time will tell now as her people begin mixing with the world again.

Eric and Godric share a nod as the females hug.

"You'll do fine." Seren said smiling. "This panel of pundits you'll be talking to with Flanagan aren't creampuffs but they aren't the Inquisition either."

"She's right." Eric nods firmly. "We were in Spain then, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Eric." Sookie said drily, rolling her eyes. "Why am I not surprised by that?"

The two ancient vampires just give a pair of sheepish shrugs at the look from the blonde.

"I was there for the books." Godric said weakly in his defense, ignoring the snort from his progeny.

"Whipped." Eric whispered too low for human hearing, shaking his head in mock-disappointment at his Maker.

"Like you're not." Seren whips back at him with a look as she gives Godric a kiss on his cheek. Godric just gives his son a smug look as he winds an arm around his mate's waist.

"We're ready for you, Ms. Stackhouse." A production assistant with an earpiece in one ear scuttles over to the group, looking thoroughly intimidated by the hulking form of the vampire.

With a smile for her friends and an eye roll for the circus abounding in the room Sookie follows the minion obediently, prepared to play the Sweet-Southern-Barbie to the hilt.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Following the interview-from-hell the foursome retreated to Eric's suite to decompress before the vampires went to their day sleep.

Propping her bare feet up on the coffee table Sookie rests her head against the back of the couch with a groan. The stupidity of some of the questions she was asked…

"Just think," Seren said, melting into Godric on the two-seater across from Eric and Sookie as Eric began to rub his Fae's shoulders. "In a couple hours I get to go through all of that and _more._"

Sookie just gives a sound half-way between a laugh and a groan as Eric works gently at the knots she developed during the grilling of the panel. She'd never thought she'd be glad to have Nan Flanagan anywhere close to her but the veteran TV personality helped immensely in dealing with the pundits and keeping the discussion on point, especially when the Newlins joined the discussion from an un-disclosed location.

She snorts under her breath, getting riled up all over again at some of the accusations they made against her, Seren, and Jason.

"I still can't believe they tried to say you were some kind of 'daywalking demon from Hell' that disappeared once your devil's work was completed." Sookie said motioning to Seren.

"I thought that Jason was a plant by the AVL particularly reaching." Seren said laughing. "I loved when that pundit from the historical society pointed out that they were the ones who invited the brother of a known vampire sympathizer to their leadership camp."

Godric just watches the byplay between the women with a fond look on his face. It's good for him to see his rather serious mate open up and be teasing and playful with Sookie. The little Fae is exactly what both his mate and his progeny need in their lives to help balance out all of their darkest, roughest edges that he himself can't touch or help with no matter how hard he tries. His calm and ease is a product of years of self-evaluation and coming to terms with himself. Eric doesn't have the temperament for that, he likes being a vampire. He was a predator even as a human and it show.

And his Seren never was a human to begin with but a winged hunter and assassin raised from birth to be deadly. What light she has is from her closely with Sookie and her bond with him, almost none of it is from within herself.

"What's next?" Eric asked once the females stared to settle down from their hilarity. "After the interview in the morning, what's left?"

"We go home." Godric said with finality.

"You mean?" A rare smile breaks out across his face. After years and years of asking his Maker is at last joining him in Louisiana.

Nodding Godric gives Eric an understanding look.

"I'll be joining you in one of your homes for the time being." Godric gives his mate a squeeze. "Or rather we will be, unless you have a light-tight space in your home near Sookie?"

Shaking her head, Seren agrees with Godric's plan. "I wasn't exactly planning on having vampiric guests when I bought my cabin but I'm sure we'll figure something out before Eric kicks us to the curb."

"That's settled then." Eric said, a glint in his eye. "Interview, sunset, then back to the bayous and swamps."

"Yay." Seren says with a sigh. "I can't _wait_."

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: I started a TrueBlood/X-Men Crossover because I'm weak and can't resist my plot bunnies. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but as usual I will post a long one next time. In the meantime check out my new fanfics if you're interested and let me know what you think for pairings, plot lines, etc._


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_Disclaimer:__ True Blood and its characters are the property of HBO, Alan Ball, and Charlaine Harris._

**Ten**

Seren arranged herself carefully on the backless couch the television studio brought in for her as she waits impatiently for the next of the angelic envoys to arrive. While it's going to be solely her job to liaise with humans and supernatural once her people have been made public, she's not expected to sell their party line on national television all on her own. Envoys from all three castes have been selected with care to showcase a positive and charming image to enchant the world with the idea of real, live angelic beings.

Not that her family has given them much choice in the matter. When the ruling royalty of two out of three races says jump, most just ask how high. It is a definite abuse of power but one she's finding herself more and more comfortable with as the humans buzz around her.

They don't know what's going on. All they've been told is that there are going to be a trio of dignitaries with an important announcement going out live. Their speculations about what the announcement is run the gamut from a celebrity elopement to a business coup to civil unrest. Nobody is sure what's going on but each person has their own two cents to add.

Hearing familiar footsteps making their way towards the green room she's trying in vain to make herself comfortable in, she rises to her feet with a smile.

Seeing the iconic golden hair and ice blue eyes of one of the most "angelic" of the Angel caste she moves forward, giving her old friend a hug.

"Michael." She said, kissing the smooth cheek of the legendary warrior. "I had hopes but I never thought Luke would agree. The best I dared hope for was Gadrial or Orion."

Holding onto her arms the Archangel leans back, scanning his friend, niece, and occasional opponent with practiced eyes.

"Seren," he gives her a kiss on the forehead. "While Gadrial was slated to come, when I found out who would be representing the Seraphs I couldn't help myself."

"You pulled rank." She teases him, ushering him over to the couch to take a seat.

"Of course he did." Her youngest uncle and the last of her father's three brothers laughed as he entered the room. "Michael's been pulling rank as the second oldest for eons. Why on Earth would he stop now?"

Popping back up onto her feet Seren leapt into his arms. "Zacharias." She grinning at him as he gave her the family kiss to the forehead. "Father's really pulling out the big guns for this."

"Well," Zach said, motioning her back down beside his brother. "He originally thought to send one of your younger brothers but with Luke's nose out of joint over Michael coming…"

"He thought a little extra clout might be necessary." She finished for him. "And who's more important than one of the First?"

"Pretty much." Zach agreed shrugging, then trading back slaps with his older brother. "Let's be realistic. Luke's the head of the Angels but he's outvoted one-to-four when it comes to family affairs. And that's before we add in you and your brothers. He really doesn't have a choice in this and that has to potential to make him dangerous."

"To say he's not happy about your mate would be an understatement." Michael added.

Rolling her eyes she stands to pace in front of her uncles.

"I understand. I truly do. But this is my life and my choice. I'm done fighting other people's battles and protecting others so the world can keep turning and everyone else around me can keep being happy. Or happy in their misery." She added at the end, thinking of her uncle Luke. "My mate is my one chance for peace and happiness, and by the King I'm taking it."

Even if it means knocking Luke off of his Angel throne to do it.

"We know, little one." Michael stands up and sends her some peace and calm through his family bond with her. "We understand. More than you know. And we are here, standing beside you so that you can have your chance. We will not allow any dissention in the ranks spoil this for you." No matter the cost. Their little warrioress is due some happy for her own. Even if it's with a vampire.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Their interviewer from the television studio was clearly charmed by the handsome pair of brothers who were doing their best to enchant an entire country. The veteran show host with Emmys under her belt and two decades of experience just about melted into her chair when she announced the group and the two strode on the stage flanking their female counterpart.

Not that Seren could blame them. Michael was all golden good looks and flashing dimples, muscled and tall like a stained glass window from a church. Then there was Zacharias. Mr. Dark and Broody himself with a dangerous charm. Equaling his elder brother for both height and fitness his flashing black eyes and sleek black hair were an excellent foil for his sibling. They even dressed to accentuate the differences with Michael in all white linen and Zach in ink black leather.

Then there was Seren, seated carefully by her uncles between them in her blood red, backless silk dress and skyscraper heels. She managed to look otherworldly and like every man's darkest fantasy all at the same time.

For a random sample of her family it paints a rather accurate picture.

Finishing up the introductory "so glad you're here" spiel the woman finally comes to the heart of the matter.

"Now, you're all respected business people from different parts of the world and highly successful in your fields. Michael as a philanthropist and scientist, Zach you're a wildly popular musician, and Seren your fashion line is simply divine. What brings you all here today?"

"Well," Seren shoot the camera a dazzling smile. "We all share a secret and we thought," she looks at the men flanking her. "That it was past time we share it."

"A secret, well," the veteran reporter felt an Emmy tingle start in her belly. "Color me on the edge of my seat. What kind of secret?"

Giving the interviewer a teasing glance, Seren holds out her hands for her uncles to help her stand. Moving to directly center on the stage, she takes off her concealing sunglasses and unleashes her wings, ignoring the shocked gasps coming from both the interviewer and the audience.

"This kind of secret."

"You, you're…" The interviewer stuttered as the camera man began panning all around Seren, taking her in from every angle to show how her wings were attached and that they weren't some kind of hoax.

"Angelics," Michael smiles at the stunned woman as she gathers herself. "Yes, we all are."

"Angels?" She finally pulls herself back together as Seren retakes her seat on the backless between her uncles.

"Not quite." Zach answers. "Only Michael, here is an Angel. Seren and I are from the other two Angelic castes."

"Castes, like sub-cultures?" The interviewer clarifies.

"More like having three different breeds of the same species." Seren corrects. "We all are a part of the Angelic races but each caste has specific markers and duties."

"Such as your eyes and wings?"

"Eyes yes," Seren laughs. "Wings, somewhat. They both have wings as well but they would have to remove their shirts to show you…?"

"Fine by me." The interview laughs, watching avidly as the two men stood, removing their shirts and unleashing their own wings: Michael's pure white with gold tips and Zach's inky black with hints of red.

Sitting back beside their niece their wings all blending to form a beautiful patchwork of color.

"So each caste has different colored wings, is that right?"

"Yes." Michael's smile oozes charm. "There's variations of course but generally you have white for Angels, shades of grey for Seraphs, and black for Fallen."

"I'm sorry, Fallen?"

"We Fallen were originally Angels thousands of years ago. We chose a different path from that of 'normal' Angels and as a result gained a different set of powers and physical features." Zach said easily putting fears to rest. "We're not minions of the Devil or damned or demons. Just a different set of angelics with a different set of rules to live by."

"Well that's good to know." The interview laughed, patting her carefully coiffed blonde hair. "You say thousands of years, are Angelics immortal?"

"More like long-lived and hard to kill." Michael said with a laugh. "In fact the reason why we've kept ourselves a secret for years is because of a war that broke out a couple thousand years ago. Our numbers grew too few for us to risk losing any more people. So we stayed hidden for centuries until we felt it was time to come forward again."

"Why have you come forward?" The interviewer leaned in closer. "Why now have your people decided to come out into the public eye?"

"Vampires." Zach said chuckling at the confused look on her face. "When they came forward we watched very closely, paying strict attention to how they were treated. The general consensus being that if all went well for them that we would consider coming forward ourselves."

"And because a vampire is my mate." Seren said sweetly. "I have no wish to hide who or what I am. I want to be able to like freely and openly alongside my mate. Something that I felt strongly was only possible if the world know who and what I am. And who I love."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sitting together in Seren's suite of the hotel, Zacharias and Michael stare in concern at their niece.

"The humans are going to ask questions eventually." Zach said at last. "The cover stories and fake lives we've set up over the last couple years won't withstand very much scrutiny. Eventually someone is going to figure out that we're closer to mercenaries than we are to heavenly beings."

"And that you're more than a pretty face." Michael pointed out as he took a drink from his Scotch. "We can just fade back into the ranks but you're the Seraph Princess, the delegate selected to be the face of our people and to deal with the other supes now that we're out in the open. That combined with your announcing your mate is a vampire on live tv…"

"That isn't going to do me any favors." She finished rising and moving to stare out over the Dallas skyline that is just starting to be painted with the colors of sunset. Her mate will be rising soon. "I knew that going in. We both did. But with as many enemies as having our relationship out in the open is going to create it will also give us a measure of security by being in the public eye. They're going to be ravenous for our story, we'll be the most popular couple in the world. At least for a time." And that small measure of time is all she needs to set things in motion.

"You're a grown woman." Zach said, moving over and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "You've won the right to live as you see fit on battlefields all over this planet and the angelic realms. Your family will support you."

"Even Luke." Michael said, picking her up in a hug. "Even if it means having all of his brothers knocking him upside his head. No one is going to mess with our girl and her mate. Not as long as any of us still breath."

Waving goodbye the brothers walk out onto the balcony and disappear in a flash of wings.

"Interesting men." Godric commented as he walks into the room. "Your brothers?"

"My uncles." She corrected with a smile as she moves over and gives her mate a deep, long kiss. "They were my backup for the announcement today."

"Ah," he nodded, tucking her hand through his elbow and escorting her over to one of the low couches. "How was it?"

"A load of bullshit buried under charm." She laughed. "They didn't quite know what to make of us but that blissful period of shock and awe is going to wear off too soon for my liking."

Pulling her over onto his lap Godric wraps his tattooed and muscled arms around his lady, drawing her in for another slow kiss.

"We'll navigate this storm. Together. A vampire and an angel." He laughs stroking one hand down her arm. "Together what is there that we can't conquer?"

"A Viking and a Fae?" She asked with an arch look, leaning back in his arms.

"Those two might be even beyond us." He shook his head with a grin. "Hopefully they're not beyond each other's help."

_A/N: Ok not as long as I would like. Eric and Sookie pick back up in the next chapter and it'll be quite a few E/S centric chapters after that as everyone settles in for the calm before the storm._


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1._

_A/N: I'm leaving out the whole Maenad plotline. That didn't really do anything for me and it didn't feel like it really advanced the story much beyond introducing Sophie-Anne and Dr. Ludwig._

**Eleven**

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last…_

The four other-worldly beings sit comfortably in their pairs on the sumptuous couches that fill the living area of Godric's private jet. Complete with a bedroom, full bath, living area, galley kitchen, and a "regular" seating area with deeply cushioned seats with buckles, the jet is the ultimate in modern luxury.

After packing upon rising and settling the last of Godric's affairs in Dallas, Eric and Sookie followed his Maker and her mentor to the airstrip. At last Sookie is going home after what feels like ages but in reality was little more than a week. Once aboard they made a little casual conversation about which house of Eric's they'll be staying in: turns out he recently bought one between Shreveport and Bon Temps…shocking no one, before turning on the television to examine the fallout from both Sookie and Seren's interviews.

Unsurprisingly the developments with the FotS situation were barely mentioned as the human world comes to grips with a whole new culture of supernatural being.

"Sookie." Seren's voice called for her attention. "There's something else we need to discuss." _And you're not going to like it. _The Seraph's voice implied.

She heaved a sigh. The telepath had a pretty good idea of where this discussion is going to go. And Seren's right, she's not going to like it or the decisions that are going to be made. All she can do it live with it…if she wants to keep on living that is.

"What is it?" Sookie asked at last, after letting the others stew for a minute or two.

Seren looked at Eric with a raised brow. He's the one that's claimed her now he needs to fill her in on what changes need to be implemented so that nothing appears awry to the other vampires in his area.

"Now that other vampires will see you as 'mine', especially following that interview, there's a few things that are going to have to change."

"Like what?" Sookie kept her voice mellow and pleasant. For the moment. The second the big Viking bastard steps out of line she'll let him have it.

"Like your job." Eric raised one hand, silencing her for the moment before continuing. "I know you like working for that Shifter even if I can't begin to understand why. And if it were up to me I would let you keep working there until we could find you something else that you like just as much. But there's no way any vampire that's heard of me would think for one second that you're really mine if you keep on there. No one would believe that I would allow it."

There's that word she hated so much from Bill and that irritates her nearly as much from Eric. Allow. Like she's a child or property.

Someone or something to be commanded.

"But…"

"He's right, Sookie." Godric broke in before she could work up a good head of steam. "Not one single vampire would believe you're his, blood bond or not, if you work for someone other than him."

"I'm not saying you can't work, _min kjæreste (my lover)._ I'm not suggesting you become a woman of leisure," though he definitely wouldn't mind it if she did. "What I am saying is that if you want to work it would need to be for me, preferably as a professional telepath with a binding contract so Sophie-Anne doesn't try and steal you again."

At the mention of Sophie-Anne Godric gave Seren a surprised look. They haven't discussed her role in protecting Sookie or anything really outside of their relationship and their peoples so this came as a surprise…but not a shock. Sophie-Anne has always been petty and rash.

"What would that mean?" Sookie asked after thinking it over for a moment. Eric's wanted her to work for him from the beginning so his suggestion isn't a surprise to her but she's never seriously considered it before, even though they have an existing agreement.

"Same thing you do for me now only on a more frequent and professional basis. Come to the bar, read people in my employ, that sort of thing." Eric gave her a squeeze with his encircling arms. He's delighted that she's taken this so well. Delighted and rather shocked.

"This would give you the time to go to college as you've wanted for years." Seren took pleasure in throwing her charge under the bus to the big Viking.

Eric leapt on that suggestion with relish.

"You want to further your education, _min kjæreste_?"

Sookie sighed. She should've known Seren would do that. The Seraph has been after her for years to attend school, at least part-time, even offering to pay Sookie's way. But she's never consented feeling that her guardian has given her more than enough without footing the bill for her education too.

"Well," she said with a chuckle. "I never imagined I'd spend my life as a waitress if that's what you mean. But I've never really had the time or the means to do anything about college since I graduated from high school."

"You do now." Eric whispered with a thankful look at his Maker's Mate as he nuzzled Sookie's hair. "You have the time and the means to do whatever your heart desires now,_ min kjæreste_."

"I know." Sookie melted into his arms just a fraction. "I know."

xXxXxXx

_A/N: Sorry once again for the shortness of this chapter but I'm a little at a loss for how I'm going to implement some of the plot for the rest of the story i.e. Bill/Lorena, Sophie-Anne, Eric and Sookie finally doing-the-deed, the fallout of Seren's public announcement, etc._


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_A/N: Sorry for the wait but I've been figuring out where I want this story to go from here i.e. how closely I want to follow the True Blood storyline or whether I want to just branch out and go completely AU. What I've decided is to go with a mix: cherry-picking the storylines I liked (like Eric getting his revenge) and eighty-sixing the ones I didn't (Maenad…why?, Billith…wtf?). So here we go hopefully back on track where I can get you guys an update every couple days again instead of having to wait a week or more._

**Chapter Twelve**

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast…_

_I don't just wanna make love, I wanna make love last._

It was with a universal sigh of relief that the two pairs stepped down from the private jet at the regional Shreveport Airport.

Relief over being back in familiar territory for Eric, relief over being almost home for Sookie, and just relief that the others were relieved for Godric and Seren. With their Mating being completed the Seraph and her vampire had little to worry over as the number of beings that could take on their combined power was so small as to be insignificant.

In fact the only thing keeping Seren from utter happiness was the knowledge that with her little PR announcement she's drawn the attention of one of the only beings capable of going head-to-head with her: her Uncle Luke, the Prince of Angels. With the backing of every other angelic monarch and the bulk of Luke's own forces who were tired of hiding there isn't much he could do about her flagrant bucking of the system overtly…but for all his good-guy reputation and moral code he's not afraid to do a little cloak-and-dagger work when necessary.

Besides him the only real blight on her happiness is the sure-to-come confrontation with Compton, his bitch Maker, and possibly the Queen Sophie-Anne although the last remains to be seen. Perhaps the eternal-teenager Queen could do the impossible and actually surprise Seren by playing nice and above-board. Seren wouldn't bet on it…but stranger things have happened.

Seeing that her protégé and her Mate's progeny still had their heads together, likely still hashing out what Seren jokingly referred to as "The Terms of Sookie's Surrender" which made the vampires laugh and her charge give her a dirty look before refusing to speak to her for the rest of the flight, Seren steered Godric over to the side and out of Sookie's hearing.

"Do you know where we're heading?" She asked, her voice low. Reaching up she stroked one hand down Godric's smooth cheek.

"I do." He said simply, watching his tricky mate out of patient eyes. He's well aware that second to their own happiness, all Seren will be focusing on is Sookie until she's very firmly bound _and_ mated to Eric. Something he's perfectly willing to help facilitate since it will mean one less demand on her time and will bring joy to his progeny.

"In that case," she raises her voice, tugging him over to the others with a smile. "I think I need to see if my Mate can keep up." Grinning wickedly she unfurled her wings giving them a good stretch and using them to shoot up into the air and hover above the others.

"A race?" Godric arched a brow at Eric, receiving a wave and a chuckle. Nodding in acceptance he rose with a minor flex of will, bringing himself into a hover beside his mate and tugging her close for a quick but deep kiss before leaving the others to their own devices as they shot off, each trading places chasing the other through the night sky.

Back at the airfield Sookie just watched them go, rather bemused by the display. Turning to an equally-entertained Eric, she cocked her head to one side.

"I don't think I've ever seen Seren act like that in my life." She commented.

Eric nodded in agreement. "It's been ages since Godric's had this much…zest for life. He's just existed for nearly half my undead life."

"We were right, before." Sookie said, looking up, up, up into his happy face. "They've somehow managed to save each other."

Motioning to his driver once the baggage was all safely stowed, Eric helped his bonded up into the luxury SUV he used for such things. At a look from the formidable vampire the chauffer took off and Eric closed the privacy window between the seats with a press of a button. Turning to Sookie he gave her a serious look at odds with his normal flirtatiousness.

"That's what mates do for each other, lover." He said, taking her hand in his. "True mates are very rare in the vampire world. But when a vampire finds one…they're everything. You'll never see a mated pair far from each other. And if one were to face the true death, the other would follow. They literally become one soul and can't survive without each other."

"What's a bonded then?" Sookie asked tentatively. "What does that mean as far as your world outside of protection and property?"

Eric studied her a minute, likely testing her mood through the bond before continuing.

"A bonded is a vampire's human companion. Like a permanent, contracted girlfriend. For each vampire the expectations are different but the expectations for the human are universal, if that makes any sense." He watched her face to see how she took that before continuing. "As a bonded human you're expected to obey your vampire without question – at least in public" he added before she could stage a revolt. "No one may feed on you or even lay so much as a finger on you without my express permission. Ahh…" He rubs one hand against the back of his neck for a moment.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"That goes for humans too." He said, avoiding her eyes. "I'm afraid if a vampire or a vampire's human servant or bonded saw you hugging or touching a human male…it would look very very bad."

"You're just _now_ telling me this?" She asked incredulously. "You _know_ I'm an affectionate person, you've commented on it enough times when I was around Bill. This could've cause a major problem and all without me knowing any better!"

"Certain courtesies are fine," he was quick to add. "Things like handshakes among humans and the like. You'll just need to watch how you behave with non-blood relations. Jason is fine, as would be Godric, Pam, and now Seren. It's just your friends you need to be careful around."

"Mother effer!" Sookie sighed, rubbing her forehead. Now she has something all-new to worry about when she's around people. "What else do I need to know before I screw myself, and you, over without knowing it?"

"You'll have to be presented to the vampires of my area formally so they know you're under my protection." He said thinking rapidly. Better to get all the potentially-tantrum worthy information out now. "And we're likely to be ordered to come before the Queen at some point."

"Anything else?"

"Just that I'm ecstatic you chose me." He said quietly, studying her intensely. "I may never know why, but I'm ecstatically, intensely, happy that you're mine even in the one small way you've allowed me. One day…"

Sookie opened her mouth to speak only to be shushed by his hand tracing her lips.

"One day I hope you feel for me as more than just your protector. I know that you're still raw over Bill." He smiled his beautiful half-smile pinning her firmly with his ice-blue eyes. "I can wait. I have forever for you to feel for me the same as I do you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_A/N: I have attention-deficit-plot-bunny-disorder. My TB/X-Men X-over is coming to a close soon, probably over the next week/week-and-a-half so I'm going to try and make efforts to get more work done on this. While trying to corral all of my plot-bunnies that keep springing into full-blown fics._

_Here we've got some bad-guy teaming-up going on and some fluffiness. Not sure how much more Lemony-goodness I'm going to have in this fic or how much longer I'm going to keep it going but this should give you an idea about where I'm heading with it._

_I might stop this before the Russell story-line and then start a sequel that is more S/E-centric instead of Seren/Godric because they've kinda stolen this one and that storyline is ALL Eric._

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sophie-Anne stared in fury at the news update one of her underlings put together for her. Not only has Compton failed to secure the telepath but he let a fucking _angel_ slip right under his fucking radar.

Now _her_ telepath is bonded to Eric-motherfucking-Northman and the mother-fucking _Seraph Princess_ of all fucking creatures is mated, _mated _for fuck's sake, to Godric the Gaul.

She is going to fucking _eviscerate_ Compton when she gets her fangs on the smarmy little bastard. Premier procurer her ass. He's nothing more than a psychotic conman with a Rhett-Butler complex. A conman she's going to rip into teeny-tiny little pieces before shipping his bloody remains to that heifer Lorena for recommending him for a position in her court. The little bitch.

A sound – the faintest hint of feathers-on-feathers – drew her from her enraged daydreams.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded shrilly, reaching for the button that would alert her guards only to be pinned in place by a very large, very pointy sword that burned when it touched her pale skin. Liquid silver. Whoever-the-fuck this was, he'd dipped his weapon in liquid silver. She hissed as a drop fell onto her skin and burned through to bone.

Really fucking concentrated liquid silver.

Moving from the shadows she caught sight of his gilded-silver hair and startlingly bright blue eyes.

"My name is Luke." He said in a soothing voice that belied the harsh edge to his features. "And I believe we can be of use to each other."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Seren stared out into the darkest hour of the night that heralds the dawn from one of the balconies lining the second story of Eric's palatial home. Thankfully this was one of the homes that her mate's progeny outfitted with light-tight shutters that close half-an-hour before dawn, she doesn't like spending time below ground if she can help it. She's a Seraph she was born for the skies not the depths.

Cool, wiry arms wrapped around her as Godric pulled her until her back – her wings tucked away for the day – rested firmly against his chest.

"What worries you?" He asked gently, kissing her neck just below her ear before resting his chin on the top of her head. He could feel her the tension in her body despite the thorough round of lovemaking he treated her to when they reached Eric's home. Her concern and the heaviness of her thoughts upon moving out onto the balcony came clearly through their bond and drew him from his reclining position upon the bed out into the last bit of the night.

"Many things." She said noncommittally, lifting her head and turning to look him in the eye. "I feel Sookie and Eric getting closer together every day. But once she is safe and they're mated…my duty here will be done and I will be expected to take a bigger interest in the ruling of my people. I am a Princess and now with coming out…" She shrugged. "I won't be able to just take off whenever I want anymore. I'll always be in the public eye and so will you. I guess it's just hitting me all the things that are going to change along with our mating."

He hummed under his breath before scooping her up in his arms.

"Things are changing." He agreed as he carried her over to their temporary bed and deposited her carefully between the sheets before sliding in beside her and cuddling her against his chest, one of her dainty hands splayed over his heart. "But all for the good. I am more…alive," he laughed at the word. "Than I've felt in centuries. And so are you. Our charges are falling in love and settling down into an eternity together. Things are good."

"They won't stay that way." She laughed, resting her head against his sternum as she felt the sun begin to rise.

"No," he kissed the top of her head as he felt the pull begin to take him under. "They won't. But we will weather the changes together. With the two of us together, who can stand against us?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"So you mean to tell me," Sophie-Anne eyed her surprise visitor with a gimlet stare. "That _you_ are the Prince of the Angels?"

"Yes." Luke said with the patience of a being that has lived thousands of years and dealt with countless other idiot beings much more stupid than this petulant creature.

"And you're related to that…Seraph?" She arched a brow at the designation. Later once this…thing was gone she meant to do a great deal of research in her personal library. After she summoned her Hadley for a snack of course.

"Yes." He gritted his teeth this time. _Seren_. It's always Seren in the midst of whatever newest cataclysm was rocking the Angelic races. _She_ was the one who never should've been born. _She _was the general in charge of the Seraph forces during the Angelic wars. _She_ was the one who held him captive until that damned accord was struck.

And now _she_ was the one that pushed for the Angelic races to go public all so she could claim her undead lover for a mate.

_Seren_.

His personal pain-in-the-ass niece for the last five thousand years.

"And why are you willing to go against the others of your kind, again?" Sophie-Anne tapped her fingers on the desk before her. Something about this mess stank to high heaven and she wasn't about to get in the middle until she knows exactly what kind of clusterfuck she could walk into.

"Going public was all Seren's idea." Luke's voice was a strict monotone, no life left in it. "With her removed the Angelics will go back into seclusion and stay out of human affairs. Like that of the young telepath you want for your own."

"Hmm." She did want her telepath. "If she is as powerful as you say, I'm not sure what you want from me."

"She has relocated to within your Queendom with her vampire _mate_." Luke sneered the word. "Simply keep her distracted by making trouble for him and his Viking progeny and I can take care of the rest. Do we have a deal?"

She hesitated a long moment. The only reason she's kept her crown this long is because of Eric the Northman. Fucking with him and his Maker – the second oldest vampire in the New World – seemed unwise to say the least. But she did want her telepath…

Perhaps she's found a use for Compton after all.

"We have a deal."


End file.
